Do you care ?
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: There's more in Katherine than just an "evil slut vampire who only loves herself". Maybe she just needs someone to understand it. K/E - NO SMUT - Slightly femslash later. C O M P L E T E.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody ! This is a short one-shot (for now) about Katherine and Elena. So, pretend that Elijah, Jonas & Luka never came to Mystic Falls. This takes place the day after the first visit of Elena to Katherine while she's in the tomb. Tell me what you think ! It's my first TVD story, considering that I only started to watch the show not a month ago.

* * *

**"Drink."**

**"Why did you come back ?"**

**"You're gonna die here. Drink."**

**"Why do you care ? You want me dead. It's all I deserve."**

**"Katherine. Don't be stupid."**

**"You're the stupid one, Elena ! What do you think ? I have nothing more to say to you !"**

**"I might be stupid but I know for sure that you don't want to die. Now I'm gonna try one last time… Drink."**

She pushed the glass filled with blood towards Katherine. Her dark and slightly red yes were staring at her, but the young girl pretended not to care.

**"Does Stefan know you're here ?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh. You can't fool him twice, he'll figure it out."**

**"Doesn't matter."**

Katherine finally glanced down and grabbed the plastic glass. She emptied it within a second.

**"Want another one ?"**

**"Why ? You came here yesterday and I told you everything. Why did you have to come back ?"**

**"I'm not afraid of you."**

**"You wouldn't say that if I could leave this tomb."**

**"Probably not."**

**"But that's not the point. I'm not the one you should fear. Klaus is."**

**"I've made my choice. If he comes for me, then I'll follow him."**

The vampire stood up quickly and tried to get out of the tomb, forgetting for a second that she could not do so. Elena stepped back. She could see the fury in Katherine's eyes.

**"That would be the craziest thing you'd ever do. And the last one. You won't."**

**"I am the one he needs. I don't want everybody to get killed because of me !"**

**"He'll kill everybody anyway. He doesn't care !"**

**"What about you ? Do you care ? Do you care for anybody out there except for your own little person ?"**

She didn't answer and Elena grabbed her things. She was ready to leave but Katherine simply said :

**"I do."**

Elena turned round to look at her but she was gone. Elena sighed silently and searched for the bottle in her bag. She pulled it out and slowly put it on the floor, where she knew Katherine would be able to catch it. As she was going upstairs, she heard two last words she never thought she would one day hear from Katherine.

**"Thank you."**

**

* * *

**

_Anything to say ? Click the blue button below ! :) Aaaaand sorry if there's any mistakes, English's not my first language ! I don't know if there'll be a sequel to this._

_OTH-FOQ_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know if this will be a loooong story or not, I just decided to write a sequel. I have no idea where it will lead me. So I hope you'll like it, and tell me why, or why you don't like it. :)_

* * *

As she laid there, alone in the dark, Katherine's thought went to Elena. The girl was really an idiot if she thought Klaus would not kill everybody in this town. She couldn't let that happen. But she was trapped in that tomb and she didn't know if she would ever be able to get out. She sighed in frustration and took another gulp of blood. The bottle would soon be empty, but Katherine wasn't worried. She knew the Salvatores brothers needed her. They needed answers and there were so many things they didn't know… And Elena, well Elena would bring her some blood, she was convinced of that fact. The girl was curious, and the only person that could give her the best answers was herself, Katherine. Sure she could lie. But surprisingly she didn't want to. Elena deserved the truth. And now that Katherine knew about her plan, she was going to do anything possible to make the young teenager forget it. She could not let Klaus kill Elena. It was just unthinkable.

* * *

Elena rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Bonnie and Caroline exchanged a look of surprise and the young witch shrugged. Elena was acting strange lately, but she wouldn't let them know why. When she would share something with them, she would do it.

The brunette walked quickly to her car and was surprised to see Stefan leaning against it.

"**Stefan ? What are you doing here ?"**

"**Well, hello to you too, darling."**

"**Sorry. How are you ?"**

"**Could be better, but fine, I guess."**

"**So… What are you doing here ?"**

"**Waiting for my girlfriend. How's class ?"**

"**Boring. Nothing new. Look, I can't really talk right now, I have to… help Jenna pack some stuffs."**

"**Oh, okay. You want me to help ?"**

"**No, thank you, it'll be fine. I'll call you later !"**

"**Okay ! Love you !"**

"**Love you too."**

She sat down in the car and within a minute, she was gone. Stefan's eyes didn't leave the car until it disappeared from his sight.

"**Oh Elena, what the hell are you doing ?" **he thought silently.

* * *

"**Oh it's you again ! I'm getting used to it. So, what's up princess ?"**

"**I need to know everything about Klaus."**

"**Uh. I already told you what I knew."**

"**No. You told me your story, but not Klaus' one. I want to hear everything you can tell me about him."**

She looked so determined that it slightly amused and bothered Katherine.

"**I won't say anything."**

"**What ? Why ?"**

"**Because you want to commit suicide."**

"**I don't ! I…"**

"**Getting killed willingly is exactly the same thing. And if you keep coming here, Stefan and Damon will be mad at me."**

"**Why would they be mad at you ?"**

"**Oh, you know, they're going to think that I compelled you to bring me blood, that I fed you with crap, etc, etc…"**

"**But… It's not true, is it ?"**

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"**Of course it's not ! I can't compel you with that necklace you wear !"**

"**Oh yeah, sure. They will never know."**

The vampire smiled to Elena. She was so naïve.

"**You're such an innocent girl, sweetie, it's almost annoying."**

"**What do you mean ?"**

"**Damon and Stefan probably both know that you're coming here."**

"**How would they ?"**

"**I taught them well. And you lie awfully bad."**

Elena looked at Katherine. The resemblance was really stunning, even though she had already seen the vampire many times. It was still incredible. As if she was staring at the mirror in her bathroom. Same features, same eyes, same mouth, same nose… A perfect double.

"**You're staring."**

"**Sorry it's just that… I can't get used to that."**

"**I can't either. But you should thank me."**

"**Huh ? Why ?"**

"**Well, thanks to me, you're sexy. And if only you would change your clothes, you could definitely be hot."**

Elena couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Even stuck in a cold, depressing tomb, Katherine still had the words. And she seemed pretty pleased to hear Elena's laugh. Or her laugh. They were exactly the same. Maybe Katherine's was a bit colder, but the difference was almost inaudible.

"**Okay, I could be hot, but I would end up like you and I'm not sure it's a good thing."**

"**Wow, you're insulting me now ?"** Katherine joked in a half-serious tone.

"**No, not at all ! I'm just saying that… You don't want me to steal your spot."**

"**As if you could steal my spot."**

Another small laugh.

"**You can pretend to be me, I could try to be like you… a little more."**

"**That would be interesting. Hey, why not trying ? My clothes are still in my room, the door's not closed you could go there and pick some outfits. Let's see if Damon and Stefan believe you !"**

"**Hum, I'm not sure, Katherine…"**

"**Come on, I'm so bored in here, you could at least help me having fun ! You'll tell me everything about their faces later !"**

"**But… They will know I came to see you !"**

"**They already know, trust me. I think they just wait for you to officially tell them."**

Elena was hesitating. This could be dangerous. But she wanted to try. It was going to be fun, she knew it. And she needed training to see if she would be able to fool everyone else when Klaus would come for her.

"**You're crazy, Katherine."**

"**I take it as a compliment."**

"**I'll do it."**

"**Really ?"**

"**Yes. Let's see what I can do."**

Katherine's smile widened. The first part of her plan was on.

"**This is going to be fun."**

"**Any tip to give me ?"**

"**Nope. Just act like a bitch, you know. They need to believe that I got out of the tomb. Just scare them, but be careful, they might try to kill you if they're dumb enough to think you're me."**

"**Remind me why I'm doing this ?"**

"**Because you want to have fun, and everybody knows I'm the best at having fun."**

"**True."**

Elena grabbed her high-school bag and took the bottle that was in it.

"**Sorry, I had to go to school today, so the blood's not really cold anymore but…"**

"**It's okay. I'm used to hot blood."**

"**I… don't want to hear this, please."**

"**Of course you don't."**

Just like she did the previous days, she put the bottle on the floor and made it roll till Katherine. The vampire opened it immediately and took a long gulp.

"**Feel better ?"**

"**You know I do."**

"**So… About Klaus…"**

"**Elena, don't ruin this moment, you'll be an angel. No Klaus talk today. He won't come for you tonight, anyway."**

"**But…"**

"**I said no. Just go and have fun."**

And she disappeared. Elena sighed, but she knew Katherine would not come back. So she put her bag on her shoulders and said :

"**See you soon, I guess."**

"**You know you will."**

The voice was not loud but it was clear enough for Elena to understand. She couldn't suppress the smile that came across her face. Sure Katherine was something, and even though she was supposed to hate her, Elena knew that her point of view was slowly changing. She was already ten feet away from the tomb when she heard Katherine call her name.

"**Elena ?"**

"**Hum, yeah ?"**

"**Thank you, you know. The blood."**

"**Oh, sure. You're welcome."**

**

* * *

**

_I know that Katherine is not her usual self, not as bitchy and hateful as in the show... You'll understand why soon enough. ;)_

_OTH-FOQ_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the new chapter ! So... No Katherine/Elena dialogues in this one, sorry ! I hope you'll like it and tell me what you think !_

_If any of you has a Youtube account and is interested in making a video about Katherine, or Katherine/Stefan, I'll be glad to watch it ! I'm looking for some new ones, with new songs (yeah, 'cause it's always the same, we need some fresh music !). So if you have any link to a great video, send a private message ! :)_

_Now it's time for reading !_

* * *

As Katherine had told her, Elena found the door open when she arrived where the vampire lived. It was a small place, but she knew Katherine didn't need so much space, she could go wherever she wanted to in no time. Well, not for the moment, but when she was not in the tomb, obviously.

The clothes were all stored in the closet next to the bed.

"**What the hell am I doing here ?" **Elena thought.

This was indeed a crazy idea. Katherine was evil, she had tried to kill Jenna, and a lot of people had died because of her. And now she was standing in her room, looking at her clothes that were… well, different from hers. Elena choose a black leather jacket and a pair of grey tight jeans. Her body fitted perfectly in it. Of course it did. They had exactly the same face, why not the same body ? The brunette looked at her in the big mirror and smiled. Katherine was right, she was hot in these clothes. Now it was time to see if Damon and Stefan would fall into the trap.

* * *

"**Anyone home ?"** She asked when she opened the door of the Salvatores.

No answer. She took a careful step in the house and closed the door.

"**Stefan ? Damon ?"**

She suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned round. It was Damon.

"**What are you doing here ?" **he said with a harsh voice.

"**Well I came to see my boyfriend Stefan, but he doesn't seem to be here…"**

And then she was leaning against the wall, Damon's body pressed to hers.

"**How did you get out of the tomb ? Who is it ? Stefan, Elena ?"**

"**Damon, you're hurting me ! ****It's me, Elena !"**

"**Do not lie to me, bitch !"**

"**Damon !"** said another voice.

The vampire released a little his grip and looked on his left.

"**Stefan, I'm glad you're here. Looks like we have company."**

"**Let her go."**

"**What ?"**

"**You're hurting her."**

"**Oh come on, she's a freaking vampire !"**

"**It's Elena."**

Damon's eyes widened and returned on the young girl's face. He immediately let his hands down and stepped back.

"**What the hell ? Elena ?"**

"**I told you it was me !"**

"**Why are you wearing her clothes ?"**

"**I… am not."**

"**It's her scent, I could recognize it anywhere !"**

Elena didn't know what to say. Damon was furious and Stefan just looked at her with his arms crossed on his chest. He was the one who broke the silence.

"**Did she ask you to do that ?"**

"**No."**

"**Have you seen her recently ?"**

"**I…"**

"**Just yes or no, Elena."**

"**Yes."**

Damon's fist slammed against the wall, causing Elena to startle.

"**Damn it Elena ! Are you stupid or what ?"**

"**I needed answers, okay ? And she was the only one who could tell me something that was worth hearing !"**

"**Answers about what ?"**

"**About Klaus."**

Stefan sighed and closed his eyes. Things were going to be complicated. Indeed, Katherine was the only one who knew anything about Klaus. Elena was right.

"**What did she tell you ?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**And that's why you decided to get revenge and stole her clothes ?"**

That was an opportunity for Elena to lie, and she knew it.

"**Uh, yes."**

"**Go back to her place and get dressed in your own clothes."**

"**I could have killed you, Elena ! It's not funny !"**

The girl just rolled her eyes and reached the door.

"**Chill guys, I'm going to change. See you later !"**

And then she was gone. Stefan shared a knowing look with his brother, and within a second, they were on their way to the tomb. Katherine was going to have some company.

* * *

"**Katherine !"**

"**Katherine show yourself, we need to talk to your crazy ass !"**

She slowly emerged from the dark, a smile on her lips.

"**Well well, the two brothers coming to see me… To what do I owe the pleasure ?"**

Damon growled and took a step forward but Stefan placed his left hand on his chest to calm him down.

"**Behave, Damon. I don't want you stuck in there with her."**

"**Yes, listen to your brother, Damon. You could have a lot of surprises stuck in here with me ! Though I'd rather much be stuck with you, Stefan."**

"**What's going on with Elena ?"**

"**Elena ? How would I know ?"**

"**Katherine."**

"**Fine. Elena came to see me."**

"**We already know that. How many times ?"**

"**Twice."**

"**Why ?"**

"**Will you give me some blood if I tell you ?"**

"**No."**

"**Then I'm afraid I won't be very helpful."**

Damon clenched his fists and once again, Stefan was forced to calm him down.

"**Okay, you'll have a full bottle if you tell me what's up with Elena."**

"**I want the bottle first. Come on, Stefan, I know you have it there. You knew I would ask that."**

He sighed and went to take the bag he had brought with them.

"**And you know that I'm not stupid enough to give you the whole bottle. So I also took a glass. If what you have to say is worth hearing, you will have your blood."**

"**Deal."**

"**So ?"**

"**Elena came to ask me about Klaus. She told me that she had a plan."**

"**What kind of plan ?"**

"**I need a glass first."**

Stefan poured some blood in the glass and pushed it towards Katherine who drank it quickly.

"**Okay. Elena wants to get killed. Trust me, the girl's mad."**

"**What do you mean 'killed' ?"**

"**Well, she told me that she didn't want anybody to get hurt because of her so… Basically she's just going to follow Klaus wherever he wants."**

"**You mean… Like some kind of sacrifice ?"**

"**Exactly. Poor thing… However…"**

"**What ?"**

"**Blood first, Stefan."**

Another glass, emptied as quick as the first one had been.

"**However I'm actually working on my own plan."**

"**Which is ?"**

"**God, Damon, you're so impatient !"**

"**Get used to it."**

Katherine turned to Stefan.

**"I can't really tell you now, but soon enough I'll let you know."**

Stefan knew it was not necessary to argue with her on that. He had another question to ask.

"**What's the thing with your clothes ?"**

"**Well… Since I'm stuck in here and you wouldn't visit me, I had to find a way to attract your attention, so…"**

"**You told her to wear your clothes ?"**

"**I did. I knew you would come right this way as soon as you'd see her. How smart am I ?"**

"**But… Why did she come to see you in the first place ?"**

"**Oh come on, Stefan ! For the same reason you didn't kill me the night of the ball. You all need me."**

Damn, she was good. Katherine had always something up her sleeve. She was right, again.

"**Don't I deserve some blood ?"**

"**Come to get it."**

"**Haha very funny, Damon."**

"**Listen, Katherine… I don't know why Elena did what she did, but thank you for telling us. I really hope you're not lying."**

"**Oh I'm not. And, of course, you won't tell her anything, otherwise she'll never come to see me again. And I won't be able to help you then."**

"**You want us to lie to her ?"**

"**Hmm no. I want you to keep this visit as a secret. Let her come back to me."**

"**You only want her to bring you blood."** Damon spat.

"**C'mon Damon. It's the only plan you've got for now."**

"**She's right. Let's go, Damon."**

"**Wait, Stefan, honey ! Could you please give me the bottle ? I've been so nice today…"**

Stefan half-smiled and threw the bottle to her.

"**Goodbye Katherine."**

"**Goodbye my love."**

"**Goodbye slut."** Damon said sarcastically.

"**Goodbye asshole." **Katherine replied, all smiling.

**

* * *

**

_Liked it ? Disliked it ? I'd love to know why ! :)_

_OTH-FOQ_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys ! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy and I'm currently writing two stories, so it takes more time ! I hope I won't disappoint. Reviews are welcome ! :)_

* * *

After changing her clothes, Elena drove immediately to the tomb. She wanted to tell everything to Katherine. She suspected that Damon and Stefan had paid her a visit and only Katherine would tell her the truth.

* * *

"**I've been waiting for you. Anything to tell me ?"**

"**Damon believed I was you, he was ready to kill me, but Stefan didn't fall into the trap."**

"**Oh, Stefan. I always knew he was the best of the two brothers. You made the right choice by going out with him."**

Elena didn't answer. It was still weird to have Katherine talking to her as if they were friends. The vampire had tried to kill her aunt, after all !

"**Did they come to see you ?"**

"**Who ?"**

"**Stefan and Damon. They were pretty upset and angry when I left."**

"**No, they didn't. But I know their way of thinking. They probably thought that I did this only to have them come and see me. And they've decided not to give me the pleasure. But it's okay. I have a new friend, don't I ?"**

"**Uh… I don't think we're that close. You… I mean you're still a vampire and you killed my friend Caroline, gave Bonnie the fear of her life, and tried to kill my aunt Jenna. My other friends never did that."**

"**Not even Damon ? Didn't he try to kill Jeremy ?"**

How could she know about that ?

"**Come on, Elena. Don't look so surprised. I always know everything."**

"**Yeah, I can see that. But… Well, Damon has some sort of excuse for doing this. You broke his heart."**

"**So did you. I guess we're more alike than what we think. Anyway, if that's what you need to hear… I'm sorry for Jenna and Caroline. Although Caroline is funnier now than before. And don't forget than Damon used her as his little toy for a while."**

Okay, now Katherine was _sorry_ for her past behaviour. Something was definitely wrong and she needed to know what.

"**Katherine ?"**

"**Hmm ?"**

"**There is one thing I need to know, but first I want you to promise me you won't lie."**

"**Sure. What's up ?"**

"**Promise me."**

"**Okay, I promise !"**

"**Why did you come back ?"**

Katherine sighed heavily. Why did everybody ask that question ?

"**You have one question to ask me, and this is the best you can do ?"**

"**I'm curious."**

"**I know you are."**

"**Don't try to buy time. Just tell me."**

"**Okay. I came back for Stefan."**

Elena didn't blink. She was staring at the vampire who looked back with a spark in her eyes.

"**You're lying."**

"**No."**

"**Yes you are. You wouldn't tell me the truth so easily."**

Katherine was surprised by Elena's reaction but did not let her see that. She had to think of something really quick. But the young girl didn't want to wait.

"**Come on, Katherine. I will keep it as a secret."**

"**What, really ? You're not going to run to your precious Stefan, or Damon, and report every words ?"**

"**No. I just want to know."**

The vampire looked at her little doppelganger and smirked.

"**Well, my dear Elena, if you insist… I'm here on a mission."**

"**What kind of mission ?"**

"**The kind of super secret mission. So secret that I can't tell you. Sorry."**

"**Fine. Then I won't ask Bonnie to get you out of the tomb."**

Elena turned her back to Katherine and walked towards the stairs, but the vampire called her name, and she knew she had the point.

"**Wait, okay, I'm telling you !"**

"**I'm all ears."**

"**Were you really serious about Bonnie ?"**

"**Maybe. You only have one chance to know."**

Katherine sighed, but she was trapped, she knew she had to say the truth.

"**I'm here to protect you, as cheesy as it sounds… Pretty hard to believe, huh ? That's why I didn't want to tell you."**

It took a few seconds to Elena to process the information. She finally managed to ask :

"**But… Why ?"**

"**Now I'm really serious when I say that I **_**can't**_** tell you, Elena. As much as I'd love to."**

"**You tried to kill me !"**

"**Did I ? When ?"**

Elena wanted to answer but quickly realized that she had nothing to say. Katherine may indeed have tried to kill Jenna, successfully killed Caroline and turned her into a vampire, but she never directly threatened her. At least physically. She looked at her ancestor and saw her smirk.

"**See ? I told you so. I would never have killed you, Elena."**

"**Then why all this mess with my friends and family ?"**

"**I had to make everyone believe you were in danger. That **_**I**_** was the danger. There's a serious threat upon you, Elena. I needed some help, but nobody would have believed me if I just said that. So by threatening you, I had Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie looking up for you. Protecting you."**

That was a lot of information, and the young girl could not believe what she was hearing.

"**So… You're telling me that you want to protect me ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**But…"**

"**Do not ask why, you know I can't tell you. It's better for you not to know anything more. I've already told you too much."**

"**How can I be sure it's the truth ?"**

"**If it wasn't, you would be dead."**

Elena then remembered how Katherine had looked upset when she had told her about her plan to go with Klaus without fighting. Maybe, just maybe, Katherine was not lying.

"**You wanted to know the truth Elena. Should have I lied ?"**

"**No. No, it's okay. It's just… Hard to believe, I guess."**

"**To finally understand that I'm not the enemy ? Yes, I suppose it is. So… About getting me out ?"**

Of course. She didn't miss a trick.

"**I'll talk to Bonnie."**

"**Make it quick, I can't stay here any longer."**

"**Why ?"** Elena frowned.

"**I'm a lady. I need a shower."**

Despite the serious talk about danger, Elena couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Maybe that it was because of all the tension that relied on her since the last month, but she needed to evacuate it all. Katherine knew it better than anyone else.

"**I'm glad to see you're still able to laugh despite the critical situation. It's nice to hear."**

Was it another nice comment coming from the vampire ? Elena was suddenly very aware of the fact that she had recently spent more time with Katherine than with her real friends. And that it didn't bother her at all. She liked it. Dear God, she _liked_ it.

"**What d'you think about, doppelganger ?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Liar."**

Elena tried to look away, but it was too late. Katherine laughed a raspy laugh.

"**You're thinking about me ! How cute !"**

"**I have to go."**

"**Oh please, stay for a while, we're starting to have fun !"**

"**No, I have a lot of… homework to do."**

"**Lame excuse. I don't buy it."**

"**I don't care."**

"**Okay, but come back soon and bring me some blood, please. You'll be an angel."**

"**I'll see what I can do."**

"**And talk to Bonnie. I swear that if I find that Lucy bitch, I'll…"**

"**Shut up, you won't do anything to Lucy because she's going to help Bonnie to get you out."**

"**Oh, really ? Then I'll reconsider my feelings toward her when I'll be out. And you, shut up."**

Her last sentence made Elena smile again. Katherine was really something.

"**Well, not that I don't like being here, but… In fact, I don't like being here. It's gloomy and dark, and cold."**

"**Yeah, I know that. I kinda live here now, remember ?"**

"**You deserved it."**

"**I did all this to help you, Elena."**

"**Stefan and I broke up because of you."**

"**You did ?"**

She seemed really surprised.

"**As if you didn't know it would happen."**

"**Well, I wasn't expecting you to give up on him so easily."**

"**We're together again, don't worry."**

"**Oh. I see."**

"**Katherine ?"**

"**Hmm ?"**

"**If you get out, will you behave yourself ?"**

"**Sure."**

"**I'm serious, Katherine."**

"**So am I !"**

"**Then promise me."**

Katherine rolled her eyes. Didn't Elena know that she was never one to keep her promises ? She was a freaking vampire, no one could stop her !

"**Okay, I promise."**

"**Fine. I'll be back tomorrow then."**

"**Think about me when you'll be in bed."**

Elena looked at Katherine in disbelief.

"**Sorry, what did you just say ?"**

"**I said… Oh, you have misunderstood me ! I meant that you'll be in a warm, nice bed while I'll be here, sleeping on this cold floor. I didn't mean it in the way you thought I did. That would be gross, wouldn't it ?"**

But her wide smile didn't match her words. Once again, Elena realised that the vampire was only messing with her.

"**Have a good night, my dear friend."**

"**Yeah… Good night Katherine."**

* * *

_Katherine & Elena are getting closer... Will the vampire go out of the tomb thanks to her doppelganger ? Well, you'll know that soon enough ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry guys, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual ! The next one will come ASAP, but I don't exactly know when. The more reviews you give, the faster it'll come, obviously. I'll do my best ! :)_

* * *

The next day, Elena went to pick Bonnie for school earlier than usual.

"**So, what brings you here so early ?"**

"**It's not **_**that**_** early. I need a ****favor****."**

"**What kind of ****favor**** ?"**

"**A… really big one."**

Bonnie frowned. Elena never hesitated when she needed to ask something to her.

"**Okay… What is it ?"**

"**First of all, promise me that you won't scream and be mad at me."**

"**I promise."**

"**Then promise me that you won't ask anything, and won't tell anyone. Just know that I'm perfectly aware of what I'm doing."**

"**Elena, you're scaring me."**

"**Just promise me, Bonnie."**

"**Okay, I promise."**

Elena took a deep breath and then said flatly :

"**I want you to help Katherine to get out of the tomb."**

Bonnie looked at her best friend, hoping to detect any sign that would prove that she was joking, but there was none.

"**Hmm… Seriously ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**No way."**

"**Bonnie ! Please just hear me out."**

"**You have less than five minutes, then we'll have to go to school."**

"**She knows things that I need to know ! We were wrong, she… She's not here to kill me. That's not what she wants."**

"**Then what does she want ?"**

"**I… I don't know, she haven't told me yet, she doesn't trust me enough for that."**

"**But you trust her."**

"**If Klaus comes here, she'll be the only one who will recognize him. She's our only hope to kill him."**

"**Do you really believe that ?"**

"**No, but it's the best that we have. Please, Bonnie."**

"**Look, Elena… Even if I wanted to, I'm not strong enough to do it on my own."**

"**You can call Lucy."**

"**Lucy ?"**

"**She's your family. Try to call her with your… power, mind, I don't know !"**

Bonnie sighed and stood up. She grabbed her bag and said without looking at Elena :

"**I have to think about it. Now let's go or we'll be late."**

* * *

Elena was counting the hours before she could finally be free to leave school. She couldn't talk to Bonnie because Caroline was sitting next to her and she didn't want her blonde friend to know, as much as she loved her. Caroline was just too faithful to Stefan, who helped her to fight the urge of blood, to lie to him. That's why Elena knew she would not be able to keep the secret. And Elena sure as hell didn't want Stefan nor Damon to know about her plan.

* * *

When the teacher let the students go, she went directly to Bonnie and told her to call her later that night. Bonnie nodded and left the room, followed by Caroline. Elena knew that Stefan would probably be waiting for her outside. She hadn't spent a lot of time with him lately and they had to catch it up. Even though she was dying to go back to the tomb, Elena put her best smile on her face and walked out of the school.

"**Hey Elena."**

"**Hi Stefan."**

"**Good day ?"**

"**Not bad."**

"**So… you want to go to the Grill ?"**

"**Hum yeah, why not ?"**

"**Okay let's go !"**

After two hours spent with her boyfriend, Elena realised how much she had missed you these past few days. Her whole time, she had been thinking about Katherine and neglected Stefan. Now, sitting at the Grill with him, she allowed herself to laugh and enjoy their time together. It seemed to please Stefan, who was laughing as well. The ring of Elena's phone broke their laughs and she picked it up.

"**Hello ?"**

"**Elena, it's Jenna. I need you home, could you please come over ?"**

"**Hum, sure, I'll be there in ten."**

"**Okay, thanks."**

She hung up and turned to Stefan.

"**It was Jenna, she needs…"**

"**I know. I've heard."**

"**Of course you did."**

"**Come on, I'll bring you back."**

"**Thank you !"**

* * *

After helping Jenna to clean the house, Elena went straight to her room and fell onto her bed. She was exhausted. Maybe she could sleep before dinner ? She didn't have time to think about it, she was already deeply asleep.

* * *

"**Katherine ? What are you doing here ?"**

"**I was tired of waiting for Bonnie to help me out, so I helped myself."**

"**But… How ?"**

"**It doesn't matter, I'm here now. And I'm going to protect you."**

Katherine took a step closer to Elena who was still lying on her bed. The young girl didn't react but brought the sheet closer to her chest.

"**Don't be afraid, Elena. You know I won't hurt you."**

"**Katherine…"**

"**Shh… Just lay back and try to sleep. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."**

Elena did as she was told. She felt Katherine's eyes studying her, but she didn't mind. For the first time in weeks, she really felt safe.

* * *

A knock on her door woke up Elena.

"**Elena ? Dinner's ready."**

"**Hum… Okay, I'm coming, Jer, thanks."**

She heard his brother go downstairs and let her head fall back on the pillow. It was just a dream. All of this was just a dream. Katherine was still in the tomb. She was not here, wasn't watching her sleeping. Elena sighed and rubbed her eyes. This was definitely one of the most realistic dream she had ever had. And she didn't understand the feeling that was slowly growing in her. Sadness. Why would she be sad ? Because all of this was just a dream ? It didn't make any sense ! She didn't even _like_ Katherine.

"**Elena ?"** she heard Jenna call from the kitchen.

"**I'm coming, Jenna !"**

She stood up and opened the door, determined to forget everything about that weird dream. Maybe she would call Bonnie after dinner and they could watch a movie, or something. Yeah, that was a good plan.

* * *

In the darkness of the tomb, Katherine smiled. She had never suspected she would be able to do that. Sneaking into someone's head when that person was in front of you was kind of easy for her now. But Elena was at home. And yet, she had managed to enter her dream. She didn't know how it was possible, but she liked it. Her plan to make Elena forget about her stupid idea of being a martyr would be easier to realise now. Maybe she wouldn't even have to sacrifice herself to save her doppelganger.

* * *

_Soooo I'm dying to know what you thought of this chapter ! Let me know :)_

_Thanks for reading anyway !_

**OTH-FOQ**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry, I couldn't update earlier. I'm telling you right now that the next chapter will take longer to come, because I have my final exams in less than two weeks... I hope it'll give me time to be inspired. About 2x18... If you haven't seen it, don't read the following sentence ! I hate Klaus already. I felt horrible for Katherine and I hope she won't die ! (even though she's obviously going to, it's just going to be painful)_

_Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter ! Please tell me what you think :)_

* * *

The next day, Elena woke up in her bed and felt a presence next to her. She quickly realized that it was Bonnie. Her best friend had fallen asleep beside her, like it often happened. Elena stood up silently and went to the bathroom. She had another weird dream that night and she needed to think about it. Every time it revolved around Katherine, and she was really wondering why. She knew that seeing the vampire so much lately couldn't be a good thing for her and her mental health. They just looked too much alike. Elena hoped that everything would be okay for her family and friends, and for herself. Until now, she had never thought of Katherine as a friend, and yet she surprised herself to think that she wanted to keep her safe as well.

* * *

Sneaking into Elena's dream took Katherine a lot of energy, but she knew she had to do it. It was for their own sake. Klaus should _not_ come to Mystic Falls. It was unthinkable. She prayed that Elena would convince Bonnie to help her out. That tomb was so gloomy and dark, it was depressing. And she was hungry now. She hoped that Elena would stop by today with some fresh blood to give her.

* * *

Right after school, Elena drove to Caroline's. Her friend had missed class today and never answered her text messages. She was worried. Five minutes later, she was parking her car in front of the house.

"**Caroline ? It's Elena, are you here ?"**

No answer. Elena noticed that Sheriff Forbes' car wasn't here. Maybe nobody was home. She tried once again.

"**Caroline, open the door !"**

But after waiting five more minutes, Elena gave up. Obviously, the house was empty. She decided to call Stefan. Maybe he had spent the day with her friend. But when he told her that he hadn't seen her since the masquerade ball, she started to freak out. What if something bad had happened to Caroline ? Stefan tried to reassure her and said that Damon and himself were immediately going to look for her. Elena sat down on the porch, and sighed. She had to go bring Katherine some blood. Bonnie still refused to call Lucy, and she didn't know what to do to convince her. After one last glance at the house, Elena climbed into her car and drove back to her own place.

* * *

"**Oh, you finally wake up. Hello, little princess."**

"**Where am I ?"**

"**Don't you remember ? You fell into the trap and now you're stuck with me."**

"**Katherine ?"**

"**Exactly. It's nice to see you again, Caroline."**

* * *

After dropping her bag in her room and eating something in the kitchen, Elena took back her car and drove to the Salvatore's mansion. Nobody was home but it didn't matter. She went straight to the freezer and took two bags of blood for Katherine. She needed to keep her mind busy, so that she wouldn't worry about Caroline.

* * *

Katherine heard someone coming so she approached herself to the entrance of the tomb. She was pleased to see that it was Elena. The teenager immediately throw her the blood.

"**My dear Elena, how are you ?" **Katherine said whilst drinking.

"**I need some answers."**

"**Someone's not in her good mood today."**

"**I don't have time to play today, Katherine."**

Katherine saw the serious look on Elena's face and felt somehow bad. She knew it was because of Caroline.

"**What's wrong ?"**

"**Caroline's missing. I have no idea where she can be."**

"**Oh."**

Elena looked down and saw an empty plastic bottle on the floor, next to the vampire.

"**Someone came to see you today ?"**

"**Uh ? No, why ?"**

"**This bottle, here. It's not mine."**

"**Oh."**

"**Katherine ? It's the second 'oh' in less than a minute."**

Then Elena heard a stifled cry coming from the darkness of the tomb.

"**What was that ?"**

"**That what ?"**

"**Katherine ! Who's here ?"**

"**Nobody !"**

"**Don't lie to me !"**

Listening to her instinct, Elena took a step forward and entered the non-safe side of the tomb. Katherine was dumbfounded. She didn't think that the young girl would be brave enough, or stupid, to do what she had just done.

"**What are you doing ? Are you insane ?"**

"**There's someone in here !"**

Elena tried to listen to the noise she could hear, because it was very dark and she couldn't see anything. She felt Katherine walking to her side.

"**Elena, get out of here."**

"**No way."**

Katherine knew that what was going to happen was bad. But it seemed that there was nothing she could do.

"**Caroline ! Oh my god !"**

The vampire sighed. Elena had found Caroline. She waited for the teenager to come back to yell at her, and she didn't wait for long.

"**What the hell, Katherine ? What is Caroline doing here ?"**

"**I can explain."**

"**You're a fucking bitch ! I trusted you and you kidnap my friend ! How did you do that, by the way ?"**

"**I can explain."**

"**You lied to me, you told me you couldn't go out of the tomb but you can !"**

"**Elena, please, just SHUT UP !"**

"**NO !"**

Katherine was not used to people who didn't obey her and she almost lost her self-control. She took Elena by the shoulders and, with her supernatural speed, she pushed her against the wall. As soon as she did it, she regretted it. It almost knocked Elena out.

"**Aouch, it hurts ! Why did you do that ?"**

"**I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay ? I didn't want to ! Are you okay ?"**

"**No, I'm not ! You kidnapped my friend and now you hurt me, what are you going to do next ? Kill us ?"**

"**Elena, don't be stupid. I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't kidnap Caroline."**

"**That's true."** Said another voice.

It was Caroline, finally fully awake. Katherine and Elena both turned to face her, the vampire still holding her doppelganger's arm firmly.

"**What ?"**

"**She… She didn't have to leave the tomb to trap me. I… It's me, I'm an idiot."**

"**Caroline, what do you mean ? Explain yourself, please."**

"**I bought her some blood this morning, early. I wanted to have a little chat with her. But she told me that she couldn't grab the bottle so I pushed it further. She lied to me. She said that she couldn't go further than the grey stone near the entrance. So I went to… push the bottle even further, and when I stepped back, I realised that I was trapped too. And then…"**

"**Then everything went black because I knocked her up with a stone. I'm sorry about that, by the way."**

"**I'm sorry Elena."**

Elena just couldn't believe what her friend had told her. Katherine smiled and said :

"**Hum, well, since Caroline is trapped here with me, I suppose that Bonnie will reconsider her opinion about breaking the spell."**

"**You… You did this to put pressure on Bonnie ?"**

"**Exactly. As much as I love you, my friend, don't forget that I'm the evil and selfish vampire."**

Caroline looked down. She hated herself for being so stupid sometimes. Now she was just causing troubles to her friends. What would her mother say ?

"**Elena ?"**

"**Yes, Caroline ?"**

"**Will you please tell my mom that I'm staying at your place for the next couple days ?"**

"**Sure, I will. I'll talk to Bonnie, too."**

"**You'd better hurry."**

Elena took one last glance at her friend and started to walk back to the entrance. She bumped into Katherine, who obviously wasn't so willing to let her go.

"**Where do you think you're going, doppelganger ?"**

"**Out. I have to go home and call Stefan and Bonnie."**

"**Well, I have other plans for you. Caroline and I will need someone to prevent us from killing each other. So why don't you stay for a while ?"**

"**No way. And you won't touch Caroline, because you know you'll never leave the tomb otherwise."**

Katherine grinned maliciously. She put her hands on Elena's shoulders and pulled her closer to her body. They were now face to face, their front almost touching each other.

"**Don't ever think you're better than me, Elena. I might spare your life but Caroline is nothing to me and I would have no problem killing her. You know that. Now get out, find Bonnie and tell her to call Lucy. If she waits any longer, I'll kill your little friend. Anything to say ?"**

"**I hate you."**

"**Good. Now go."**

She let go of Elena and the young girl ran off the tomb as fast as she could in the darkness. Katherine turned to face Caroline and smirked :

"**Looks like it's just you and me now."**

* * *

_Hope it didn't disappoint !_

_Next chapter, a little reunion between E/D/S/K/C/B is planned !_

**OTH-FOQ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo ! Exams are OVER, I'm officially on SUMMER HOLIDAYS ! Here's the new chapter to celebrate it ! Sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it !**

* * *

Elena was breathless when she finally arrived at her car. She didn't remember that she had parked it so far from the tomb. Her time was precious, she didn't want to go home, so she immediately called Stefan. He picked up the phone at the first ring.

"**Elena ?"**

"**Stefan, you have to come to the tomb right now. Bring Damon and Bonnie, please."**

"**What's wrong ?"**

"**It's Katherine. She has Caroline."**

"**What ?"**

"**It's a long story, just come over, and tell Bonnie that finding Lucy is really urgent now."**

"**Okay, we're on our way !"**

* * *

They arrived fifteen minutes later. Stefan immediately ran to Elena and hugged her tightly. Damon rolled his eyes and said :

"**Are we going to see them one day ?"**

"**Yes, let's go."**

The four of them walked to the tomb quickly and Damon shouted :

"**Katherine ! You bitch !"**

"**No need to shout, Damon. I'm right here."**

She took a step forward so that they could see her. Her hands were resting on her hips.

"**Can I help you guys ?"**

Stefan and Damon growled and she just smiled in response.

"**I swear that if you hurt her…"**

"**Then what ? You're gonna come in here and kick my ass, Damon ? I'd like to see that."**

"**Just don't hurt her, Katherine."**

"**I won't, if Bonnie finds a solution quickly."**

"**I can't just come up with an idea right now !"**

"**Well you'd better think faster, little witch !"**

Elena, who was still silent, suddenly took a step closer to Katherine so they were now face to face. Stefan tried to grab her arm but she didn't let him. Katherine's eyes narrowed, curious to know what Elena was up to.

"**We'll make you get out of here if you don't touch Caroline. And even if you can leave this tomb, we'll be after you. And eventually, we'll kill you."**

Katherine smirked and leaned forward in a provocative attitude.

"**I'd love to see that, my dear Elena."**

"**I'll be the one who will dive the stake through your heart, Katherine."**

"**Wow, you're giving me chills… I am **_**so**_** afraid of you !"**

Stefan decided that it was time to intervene.

"**Elena, step back please. There's nothing more we can do here. Let's go, we'll try to find Lucy."**

"**Actually Stefan, I'd rather stay here for a while. I'll keep an eye on her. I don't want Caroline to be alone with that psycho."**

"**No way, you're coming with us."**

"**No."**

Stefan looked at Bonnie and then Damon. The three of us were really surprise by Elena's reaction. Damon attempted to get closer to her, but she turned to face him and said :

"**If you take another step, I'll enter the other side of the tomb. I'm serious. Go find Lucy, bring her back. I'll be safe here."**

"**Safe ?"**

"**God, Damon, I won't hurt her, okay ?"** Katherine said, annoyed.

He was about to reply but Elena looked at him warningly.

"**Okay, okay. If something happens to you, I'll kill her."**

"**Fine."**

"**So many threats upon me…"**

"**Please Katherine, don't provoke him."**

"**Whatever you want, Elena."**

After another tensed minute, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon finally agreed to leave.

* * *

"**Caroline ?"**

The blonde vampire appeared immediately.

"**Are you okay ?"**

"**Yes, I'm fine…"**

"**If you want some blood, tell me, I'll go pick a bag for you."**

"**How sweet."** Katherine said sarcastically.

Elena and Caroline ignored her. Katherine stepped back into the darkness slowly, her eyes still watching Elena. Finally, it was just the two friends face to face.

"**I'm sorry about the whole situation."**

"**Don't be. She tricked you."**

Caroline smiled sadly and Elena felt the urge to hug her, so she took a step forward and opened her arms. Caroline instantly understood that Elena had crossed the invisible line, so she carefully accepted the hug. She didn't want to hurt her friend, and the last time she had drank blood was this morning. She was afraid to be thirsty even though she knew that she couldn't do any harm to Elena.

"**It's going to be okay, Caroline, don't worry."**

"**Yeah Caroline, don't worry, I'm not that evil."**

Katherine was leaning against the wall, right next to them.

"**How did you…"**

"**Oh come on, I'm a vampire ! I'm quick and discreet."**

"**Elena you should step back now."** Caroline said, unsure of Katherine's motivations.

Even if she knew that the vampire wasn't going to hurt her, Elena did as she was told. She didn't want to upset her friend.

"**Hey, how about we play a game ?"**

"**Are you serious ?"**

"**Yes ! Absolutely ! Let's play Truth or Dare !"**

"**No offence, Katherine, but… How old are you ?"**

* * *

"**Okay, my turn. Question to… Elena !"**

"**What a surprise."** Said Caroline, clearly bored.

"**Since the beginning of your stupid game, you only asked me, Katherine. Why not Caroline ?"**

"**I guess I have more to ask about you than about her."**

Caroline rolled her eyes and let her head fall on Elena's shoulder. The teenager had decided to sit right on the invisible border, so that she could step away if things were getting harder for anyone of them. The lack of blood in Caroline's system could quickly become a problem, even if the young vampire was doing her best to control herself. However, Katherine had tensed up a little when she had seen Caroline's gesture toward Elena. And they had both noticed it. Elena smiled internally. Maybe it was true. Katherine cared about her more than she wanted to admit it.

"**Katherine ? I'm all ears. What do you want to ask me ?"**

It forced Katherine to refocus on their little game.

"**Oh, uh… If you had to choose between Caroline and Bonnie, who would it be ?"**

"**I am so not answering this. They are my best friends."**

"**Come on ! You're not fun !"**

"**I can't pick only one of them."**

"**Then you pick nobody ?"**

"**I didn't say that…"**

"**You're just like me in a way. You can't choose, Elena, and that's why you will always let someone else choose for you. I took the decision to choose myself over anybody else."**

"**Yeah, that's why you're trapped here, now."**

"**Guys, it's just a game." **

"**Now it's my turn to ask a question. Caroline ?"**

"**Yes ?"**

"**Do you plan on telling Matt about your… condition, one day ?"**

"**I sure do. I just don't know how and when."**

"**Hmm, okay."**

"**My turn. Katherine ?"**

"**Yes ?"**

"**Why are you such a bitch ?"** Caroline asked with a smirk.

Katherine's eyes darkened, but then she smiled too.

"**Because it's funnier than being all too perfect."**

"**Are you insinuating something, Katherine ?"** Elena frowned.

"**No, dear, not at all. Just answering your dear friend's question."**

They looked at each other for a few seconds that seem to be hours. Elena was still frowning, and Katherine was smiling. Then Caroline broke the silence.

"**Well, it was an interesting game but I think I'm going to sleep for a while. Elena, do you mind being alone with Katheri-bitch ?"**

"**How did you call me ?"**

"**No, I'm fine Caroline, don't worry and go to sleep."**

"**Yeah, go to sleep before I snap your neck, **_**Barbie**_**."**

Elena held a smile and waved at her friend who was slowly retreating in the darkness. Katherine waited for a minute, probably overhearing what Caroline was doing, and then she stood up and walked straight to Elena, who didn't move an inch.

"**Stand up."**

"**Why ?"**

"**Just do it, Elena."**

Katherine was whispering, and Elena was curious to know why she didn't want Caroline to hear, so she stood up.

"**What ?"**

"**Shhh. Come with me."**

"**No."**

"**No ?"**

"**No."**

The vampire raised an eyebrow and slowly closed the distance between her doppelganger and herself. Elena didn't look down, even if Katherine's eyes were darker than usual.

"**I need you to come with me. I have something to show you."**

"**Then bring it here."**

"**It's not something I can bring. Look, Elena… I know you don't trust me. And you have every reason for that, but please, don't make me bring you there. You know I can."**

Elena sighed and finally gave up. Katherine took her elbow gently and led her further in the tomb.

**"Katherine I can't see anything."**

**"Just let me guide you, it's not far from here."**

**"But what do you want me to see if there isn't any light ?"**

**"Elena please, would you just shut up ? We're here."**

Suddenly the tomb lit up. Elena turned to face Katherine who was now holding a candle.

"**The flame… It's not…"**

"**It's not a natural flame, no. I've found it here. You can take it. What I want to show you… Is here."**

She knelt down and removed some sort of old carpet.

"**What is it ?"**

"**Some kind of secret hideout."**

"**Let me see !"**

Elena took Katherine's place and looked down.

"**How is it possible ?"**

"**One of the vampire locked here must have used something to dig a hole in this cold stone floor."**

"**Have you looked at what's in here yet ?"**

"**Yes, there's a small book that might be a diary. A necklace which reminds me of the one Emily had given to Pearl."**

"**You think that Pearl might have hidden these things ?"**

"**I don't know, I didn't read the diary."**

The light of the candle wasn't enough to allow Elena to read the book. She took it, and the necklace, and stood up.

"**I'll read it. As soon as Stefan comes back I'll go home and read it."**

"**Okay."**

"**Can you lead me back to the entrance please ?"**

"**Sure."**

Katherine held out her hand, and Elena looked at it for a second before taking it. When they finally returned to where they were sitting down ten minutes earlier, Elena let out a sigh. Katherine immediately turned to her.

"**Are you okay ?"**

"**Yes, Just tired I guess. And it's pretty cold in here."**

"**Yeah I know that. Hold on."**

Elena felt a wave of fresh air upon her face. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again, Katherine was handing her a cover.

"**Take it. I know it's not very clean, but it's all I have."**

"**What about you ?"**

"**Sweetie, a cold won't kill me you know ?"**

"**Of course. Well, thank you, I guess."**

"**If you want to sleep, maybe you should… You know, just do it on the safe side of the tomb."**

"**Do you think I'll be safer there, where anyone can get me and where you won't be able to help me if someone comes for me ?"**

Katherine thought about it for a second and then said :

"**Okay. Stay right next to the border. I'll join Caroline to sleep a little, too. It has been a very busy day."**

"**Why don't you stay with me ? I mean, I don't really want to stay all alone here… And you can control yourself, right ?"**

Elena looked so tired and fragile, sitting down in the tomb, the blanket wrapped around her, that Katherine didn't have the heart to refuse. The girl was really growing on her and she knew it wasn't a good thing. Nevertheless, she sat down next to Elena and didn't move an inch when the teenager's head fell onto her shoulder a few minutes after.

* * *

**Your opinion matters to me, so do not hesitate to post a review ! Thanks :)**

**OTH-FOQ**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everyone ! Here's the new chapter ! A big thank you to all those who put this story in their favorites, or in their story alert ! And an even bigger thank you for those who give reviews ! It's so nice to read ! :)_

* * *

Meanwhile, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie had drove back to the Salvatores' mansion. Damon was not hiding his anger. Bonnie and Stefan were watching him, not trying to stop him for yelling and throwing things at the wall.

"**I can't believe that bitch did this to us ! What a fucking whore ! I swear I'll kill her as soon as she'll be out !"**

With that said, Damon left the room using his supernatural speed. Stefan looked at Bonnie who shrugged and simply said :

"**Let's hope he won't go to town and kill some random guy just to feel better."**

Damon stormed into his room and fell onto his bed, desperately trying not to scream. He was mad at Katherine, at Elena, at everybody. His fists grabbed the sheets and held them as hard as it was possible. He needed to control himself. Eventually after a few minutes, his breath came back to normal and Damon was finally able to stand on his legs. He walked back into the living-room, where Bonnie and Stefan were now looking up to a big old book. It was probably one of Bonnie's witch book.

"**Feeling better ?"** Stefan asked.

"**Where's my bourbon ?"**

"**Right where you left it."**

"**Have you found anything yet ?"**

"**No, not yet. There are more than five books. I don't know in which one the spell is written."** Bonnie said.

"**Damn. We can't let Elena there."**

"**Relax, Damon. She will not be hurt, you know that."**

"**I don't trust Katherine."**

"**Me neither, but getting mad won't help us. Take a book and find how to break the spell. Caroline will be free."**

"**Katherine will be too."**

"**We'll deal with her later. Our priority is Caroline."**

"**Fine. Give me that book."**

* * *

Caroline woke up with a strong headache. It took her more than five seconds to realise where she was. Then she remembered that Elena should still be there, so she stood up and hurried to the entrance of the tomb. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Elena sleeping peacefully, her head on Katherine's shoulder, and Katherine's head on Elena's. The vampire seemed to be asleep as well. Carefully, she took a step forward. What was she supposed to do ? Wake them up ? Let them sleep ? She finally decided to go back to where she was and wait for them to wake up. It was better this way.

* * *

Katherine slowly opened her eyes when she heard Caroline go away. She didn't want to face her right now. She just didn't know how to explain her sweet behaviour towards Elena. Speaking of Elena, the young girl began to move slightly her head, so Katherine removed hers. But her doppelganger did not wake up. Instead, she stretched out her legs and let her head fall on Katherine's thighs. The vampire froze. If she moved, Elena would wake up. But could she really stay like this ? It was… awkward. She hadn't been so intimate with someone since… Well, she didn't exactly remember since when, but it was a very long time ago. She saw Elena shiver, and mechanically, she put her hand on her head, and stroke her hair slightly. Then she realized how weird the situation was, and stopped. She was supposed to hate Elena, not to care about her.

* * *

"**I got it !"**

"**Really ? Let me see !"**

Damon took the book away from Bonnie's hands and tried to decipher what was written.

"**How… How can you read anything ? The writing is just awful !"**

"**Give me that book, idiot."**

He handed it back to her.

"**How long will it take ?"**

"**I need another witch."**

"**Then find her."**

"**It's going to take some time."**

Stefan, who hadn't said a word, finally spoke.

"**Do it as quick as possible. I'm going to check on Elena."**

"**I'm coming with you."**

"**No Damon, stay with Bonnie, help her and watch her. We don't know if she's strong enough to use her powers to contact Lucy."**

Damon sighed but nodded.

"**Okay."**

"**I'm going to bring some blood with me, for Caroline. See you later."**

"**Yeah, see you."**

* * *

After an hour of waiting for Elena to wake up, Katherine decided to shake her slowly. Elena finally opened her eyes and blinked several times.

"**Wh-Where am I ?"**

"**In the tomb."**

She turned round and saw Katherine right next to her. Elena looked down and realized that she had been sleeping on her ancestor all night.

"**How was your sleep ?"**

"**I've known better."**

"**Yeah, me too."**

"**But it could have been worse, I guess. Thank you."**

"**For what ?"**

"**For… Letting me sleep on you, and for not feeding on me."**

Katherine smirked.

"**You're welcome."**

Elena tried to stand up, but she stumbled and almost fell back on the floor. Fortunately, Katherine grabbed her right before she collapsed.

"**Are you okay ?"**

She was frowning, and Elena thought it was strange, and cute at the same time. Wait… Cute ?

"**Uh, yes. Thank you, again."**

"**Maybe you should sit down."**

"**No, I'm fine, I think I need to walk a bit."**

"**Okay."**

Katherine watched as Elena walked away slowly, her hand slightly touching the wall. She had felt Elena's body tense in her arms. Maybe her doppelganger was still afraid of her. Or maybe… No. Katherine dismissed the thought as soon as it came to her mind. This couldn't be possible.

* * *

"**Elena, thank God you're okay !"**

"**Of course I am, why wouldn't I be ?"**

"**I saw you… Hum, you know, with Katherine."**

"**I was just sleeping and she stayed with me because it's freezing here."**

"**Yeah, sure. But still, I was worried."**

"**Well I'm sorry I worried you, Caroline. But I'm fine. How do you feel ?"**

"**A bit hungry. I hope that we'll be free soon."**

No sooner had she said the words than she heard Katherine whisper her name. She took Elena's hand in hers.

"**Come on, Katherine called us. Someone's coming."**

* * *

Katherine was already waiting behind the border. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a shadow appear on the wall, but she relaxed immediately when she recognized Stefan.

"**Hey darling."**

"**Katherine. May I know where Elena and Caroline are ?"**

"**They're still alive, don't worry."**

Elena and Caroline appeared then, and the young girl threw herself in her boyfriend's arms. Katherine rolled her eyes and looked at her nails.

"**Sorry to interrupt your little reunion moment, but I'm hungry, and I'm sure Caroline is as well."**

Stefan let go of Elena and disappeared for a second, then came back with a bag.

"**Here, take this. It's blood. Elena, I bought you some food. I've made sandwiches for you."**

"**Thank you so much, I'm starving !"**

"**There's water too."**

"**My boyfriend's perfect."**

For the next two minutes, nobody spoke. Katherine, Caroline and Elena were too busy eating, and Stefan just looked at them in silence. Finally, Caroline asked :

"**Did Bonnie…"**

"**Bonnie found the spell. Now she's trying to contact Lucy. It might take a few hours, but I'm sure that by tonight you'll all be free."**

"**Wouldn't be too soon."**

"**Elena, why don't you go home with me ?"**

"**I can't… I want to stay here, for Caroline."**

"**It's okay Elena, if you want to go home, I'll understand."**

Elena turned to face Caroline and frowned :

"**No, it's cool with me, I can stay here until tonight. I don't want Katherine to bother you."**

"**I'm not…"**

Katherine didn't finish her sentence when she saw the death glare that Elena was giving her.

"**Well, do whatever you want, but I'll be back in five hours."**

"**What time is it ?"**

"**Ten. Morning."**

"**Okay. I'll see you later, then."**

"**Yeah. Oh, I have this for you !"**

He pulled a blanket out of the bag and gave it to Elena.

"**I thought you might be cold in here."**

"**I was, but Katherine made sure I wouldn't freeze."**

Stefan looked at Katherine a little confused, then nodded.

"**Cool. I have to go now, help Bonnie and Damon to find Lucy."**

"**Sure."**

She kissed him and he left after one last hug. Elena turned to face Katherine who had a thoughtful look on her face.

"**What ?"**

"**I just don't get it. You had the opportunity to leave. Why staying ? You could have had a shower, and then a good sleep. You could have read the diary we found yesterday, and show the necklace to Bonnie."**

"**I guess you're not as horrible as I thought you would be. Besides, I really don't want Caroline to be alone with you."**

"**Would you be jealous ?"**

"**What ? Certainly not. I'm just keeping an eye on you."**

"**If you say so."**

Elena crossed her arms on her chest while Katherine slowly vanished in the darkness. Caroline, who had witnessed the scene in silence, finally said :

"**Elena ? What's… What's all this between you and her ?"**

"**What do you mean ?"**

"**I wake up and find you sleeping on her, like you're some kind of best friends. It's creepy. She could have killed you so many times since you're here, yet she hasn't done anything. She's… nice."**

"**Caroline, I know it must seem crazy, but Katherine will not hurt me."**

"**How can you be sure about that ?"**

"**I'm not sure. But I have to believe it. I don't know why, I can't explain it, it's just… a feeling."**

"**Yeah. A feeling."**

* * *

Katherine smiled when she heard the conversation that was going on between Elena and Caroline. Since her doppelganger had been here, she hadn't talked once about Klaus and the sacrifice. Maybe she had forgotten it. Katherine knew that Klaus would arrive in Mystic Falls soon, that's why she needed to go out of the tomb. But she was the only one to be aware of that. Except Elena, no one believed her. To keep the young girl safe would be impossible if they stayed here in Mystic Falls. But Katherine knew a place where Elena would not be in danger. She had hidden herself there for over fifty years. And her plan was to bring Elena to this place.

* * *

_I hope you liked it :) Forgive the mistakes..._

_Next chapter will be a lot shorter, but will be updated (before) next thursday. Reviews make my day ;)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	9. Chapter 9

_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I'm so sorry for not updating earlier ! I know I've said that this chapter would come before thursday but I had some troubles with my computer and I wasn't able to post it ! Really sorry :/_

_I hope you'll like it anyway !_

* * *

Stefan got back to the house in less than ten minutes. When he opened the door, he immediately noticed that every lights were switched off and the curtains closed. He whispered :

"**Damon ?"**

"**Over here."**

He made his way to the living room and found his brother watching Bonnie. The witch was encircled by lightened candles, sitting in the middle of them with her eyes closed. She was whispering words in Latin.

"**She's calling Lucy. Well, she's trying to locate her."**

"**When did she start ?"**

"**Two minutes ago."**

"**Okay. Did she tell you if it's going to take time ?"**

"**She doesn't know, it's the first time she's doing this… Hey, do you know what Elena told Jenna about not going home last night ?"**

"**I think she told her she was staying at Caroline's, and did the same for Caroline's mom."**

"**Hmm. Smart."**

They continued to watch Bonnie in silence for ten minutes. Suddenly, a wave of fresh air blew up the candles, and everything went black.

"**I know where she is."**

* * *

"**I'm bored. What time is it ?"**

"**How could we know that ?"**

"**Don't you have a watch, or a cell phone ?"**

A cell phone ! Of course she had it with her ! Elena took it in her pocket and sighed.

"**What ?"**

"**Low battery."**

"**Shit."**

"**It's going to be fine, Stefan will be here soon."**

"**Yeah."**

They all sat down on the floor and kept looking at their feet. There was nothing else to do.

"**How did you manage to stay alive in here, Katherine ? I would've gone mental in less than two days."**

"**Oh well, you know, when you live for more than 500 years, it doesn't really matter anymore."**

"**Have you ever met Klaus ?"** Elena suddenly asked.

Katherine turned her head to look at her, but Elena kept her eyes fixed on the ground.

"**Yes. I've met him. In 1492."**

"**What happened ?"**

"**He wanted to kill me to break the curse."**

"**But you ran away ?"**

"**That's what I did, indeed."**

"**And you killed yourself to… survive ?"**

"**That sounds really weird, but yes."**

"**And then…"**

"**You know what happened next."**

"**What happened ?"** Caroline asked.

Elena knew about Katherine's family, but Caroline didn't.

"**Klaus killed my entire family. Because I had run away from him."**

"**I… I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay."**

"**That's why I don't want to leave. I have to stay here, to protect everyone."**

"**Do you really think he's going to spare their lives ? They're all going to die, whether you're here or not."**

"**I'll talk to him…"**

"**Elena. Quit being so naïve. I won't let you get killed. Klaus can't break this curse, you hear me ?"**

Caroline looked at Katherine in disbelief. Until now she had always thought that the vampire wanted to kill Elena, or steal Stefan away from her. But it seemed like she'd been wrong all along.

"**Close your mouth Caroline, you look dumb."**

"**Sorry."**

"**Why do you want to help me ?"**

"**By helping you, I save everybody."**

Something inside Elena was telling her that it wasn't the only reason, that Katherine was hiding a part of the truth. But she didn't push it further. In front of Caroline, the vampire wouldn't say anything.

* * *

"**Where is she ?"**

"**Salem."**

"**Salem ?"**

"**Well, isn't it ironic for a witch to stay in the town where her ancestors were burnt ?"**

"**Shut up, Damon."**

"**I'm just saying. I mean, it's like vampires in Transylvania."**

Stefan and Bonnie looked at Damon and sighed.

"**Okay, what did she say ?"**

"**She didn't say anything. She just… accepted the connection between our minds and let me see where she was. I know that she'll be waiting for us."**

"**Alright let's go !"**

"**How many hours will it take ?"**

"**One to go, one to come back. You know I'm a fast-driver."**

"**Right."**

"**Let's not lose any more time."**

Damon took his car's key and the three of them hurried to the door.

* * *

"**The first thing I'll do when I'll be out of here is having a hot bath." **Katherine stated, staring to the ground.

"**Yeah, me too."** Elena pursued.

"**We could have it together."**

Both Caroline and Elena looked at Katherine in shock. Unlike them, the brunette vampire smiled, and then laughed.

"**Okay, Elena, I was joking."**

The shock on their faces remained. Katherine sighed and asked :

"**I assume you've never tried girl on girl, right ?"**

"**Wh-Why would we do that ?"**

"**Oh I don't know, I guess only because it's an experience just like another. But I tend to forget that you are only seventeen. Although Caroline is going to be seventeen for a very long time."**

"**Yeah, thanks to you, by the way. Should I thank you ?"**

"**Whatever you feel like, Blondie. Who knows, maybe one day you'll beg me to teach you a thing or two."**

"**Okay, I'm leaving now. Elena, I'm sorry I just can't stay around her when she's saying that kind of stuff."**

"**She's just trying to mess with us, don't let her get to your head."**

"**I'm tired, hungry, dirty, and I really don't want to talk to her about… that."**

Caroline got up and left the room. Elena was now alone with Katherine.

"**You know… I asked Caroline, but if you want me to…"**

"**Shut up."**

"**Alright. But my offer stands."**

Elena glared at Katherine but her facial expression was unreadable.

"**You are… unbelievable."**

"**Oh I know."**

"**Do you even realize what you're implying ? We're… family."**

"**Come on Elena, I'm over 500 hundred years old. Time doesn't count anymore."**

"**I… Okay, I don't even know why we're having that kind of discussion."**

"**Because you want me."**

"**In your dreams."**

Katherine smirked. The young girl was still here. Pretending to be disgusted, but still sitting down beside her. She hadn't moved an inch.

"**Elena ?"**

"**What ?"**

"**If you think I'm completely crazy, why are you still here ?"**

"**I don't think you're crazy. I think you're a psychotic bitch."**

"**Doesn't change the fact that you're here."**

"**Do you want me to leave ?"**

"**No."**

"**Then shut up and let me be."**

"**Okay."**

Elena felt Katherine's eyes studying her but she didn't turn her head. Instead, she kept looking down and finally closed her eyes. She took the blanket that Stefan had brought an hour earlier and put it on her shoulders. Katherine watched her all the time and Elena could swear she'd heard concern in her voice when she asked :

"**Are you okay ?"**

"**I'm fine."**

"**Are you cold ?"**

"**How could I not be ? It's freezing."**

"**Do you want to sleep ?"**

"**No."**

But after five minutes of silence, her head started to be heavy and she couldn't open her eyes anymore. When Katherine saw her slowly falling to the side, she put her hand under Elena's head and brought her kindly on her shoulder.

"**Now sleep, Elena. Time will pass a lot more quickly."**

* * *

_I don't know when I'll post next chapter, it's not written completely yet. Reviews always help me writing & remind me of what I have to do :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	10. Chapter 10

_It's official, I hate that computer. Anyway, next chapter's here and I hope you'll like it ! Don't forget to check my other stories if the way I write seems bearable to read to you. Forgive the mistakes pleaaaase :)_

* * *

"**So you want me to help Bonnie break the spell that locks not one, but two vampires in the tomb."**

"**Yes."**

"**Why would I do that ? Why would Bonnie do that ? They're our natural enemies."**

"**Oh, spare us the crap, please."**

"**Damon."** Stefan said in a warning tone.

"**Lucy, with or without you, I'll do it. Now the real question is : do you want me to die, or not ?"**

Lucy looked at her cousin. She didn't know her at all. But she was family. And family took over anything else. She sighed and finally mumbled :

"**Fine. I'll do it. But make sure Katherine doesn't snap my neck the second she gets out."**

"**Oh don't worry about that, we'll take good care of her."**

* * *

After a silent hour of ride, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Lucy arrived at the Salvatore's mansion.

"**We will need candles. Do you have candles ?"**

"**How many ?"**

"**Ten should be enough."**

"**I'll get them. Wait here. Do you need your special book ?"**

"**No, it's okay, we know the spell."**

Stefan went inside his house and came out of it only five minutes later.

"**Alright, let's do this !"**

* * *

"**Elena ! Elena, wake up."**

"**Hmm ?"**

"**I can hear them, they're coming !"**

Elena's lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She had fallen asleep without even noticing. And Katherine had been here for her, again.

"**Where's Caroline ?"**

"**Right here."**

Katherine put an arm around Elena's waist and they were both standing up the next second. Caroline took Elena's hand and squeezed it slightly, giving her a smile.

"**We'll have to celebrate our freedom."**

"**You've been there for 24 hours, Car. It's not like you've been trapped during a whole week… But the idea of a party is pleasant, so why not ! After a good shower."**

"**I think Bonnie would be glad to spend some time with us !"**

"**I'd be glad too, if you invite me."**

Caroline turned to Katherine and raised her eyebrows.

"**I don't think it's a good idea."**

"**Whatever. Girls don't know how to have fun anymore."**

* * *

Stefan was the first to appear, followed by Bonnie and Lucy. Damon showed himself a minute after. Elena immediately ran to Stefan and he hugged her briefly. The two witches put the candles on the floor and lit the up in a second.

"**Okay, we can begin. It should take one or two minutes."**

"**Bonnie, are you sure you can do that ?"**

"**I already did it once, and I survived."**

"**But… Your grandmother didn't."** Elena whispered.

"**I know, I remember. It's just not the same thing today. I'm stronger, and Lucy is younger than Grams."**

"**Let's do it."**

Stefan, Damon and Elena stepped back, while Bonnie and Lucy took each other's hands and closed their eyes. Katherine and Caroline were standing next to each other, their eyes fixed on the witches. Incantations in Latin resounded in the tomb. Suddenly, the flames of the candles grew up and Bonnie and Lucy started to speak louder and louder. The minute after, a wave of air blew up the fire and everything was dark. The only source of light was coming from the moon in the sky. For a moment, no one spoke. Then, Katherine took a step forward, followed by another, and she stated :

"**It worked."**

* * *

When they arrived at the boarding house, the first thing Elena did was to call Jenna. She told her aunt that she was planning on staying with Bonnie for the night. Caroline did the same. Then, Elena borrowed Stefan's bathroom and took a long shower. Katherine did the same in Damon's room. Everybody gathered downstairs afterward.

"**So, hum, I suppose you'd like to go back to Salem, Lucy ?" **Bonnie asked.

"**Yes, indeed. I had some business there."**

"**Damon, could you drive her back, please ?"**

"**What, now ? Can't it wait until tomorrow ?"**

"**I'd rather not wait, if you don't mind."**

Damon snorted. If he didn't mind ? Of course he did ! But Stefan's warning glare stopped him before he could tell anything.

"**Damon and I will drive you to Salem. Thanks again for helping us."**

"**I did it for Bonnie."**

"**Let's not lose any more time. Damon, have you got your keys ?"**

"**Yep."**

Stefan turned to Elena, who was standing next to Katherine.

"**We'll be back in a couple of hours."**

"**Okay."**

"**Bonnie, Caroline, you can sleep here tonight, of course."**

"**Thank you."**

Katherine sighed and said :

"**I'm going to leave. If you think you don't need my help to keep her safe, I don't know why I'm still here."**

She had deliberately said "her" as if Elena wasn't in the room. Damon smiled and mumbled something that sounded like a "good idea", and Stefan nodded.

"**But first, I'd like to talk to her in private."**

"**No way." **Damon blurted.

"**Damon, it's fine. Just go."**

Stefan wasn't thrilled with the idea of letting Elena with Katherine but he didn't have the choice. And he knew that Bonnie and Caroline would not be far. So he took Damon's arm and forced him to follow outside. Once they were out, Katherine turned to Elena, looked her in the eye and then walked away. Bonnie raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"**Didn't she want to talk to you ?"**

"**I think she wants me to follow her."**

"**Do you want us to come with you ?"** Caroline asked.

"**No, it's fine. You should eat something, and then go to sleep. I won't be long."**

"**Okay."**

* * *

Elena joined Katherine in a guest room upstairs. The vampire was staring out the window, lost in her thoughts. Her doppelganger hesitated to enter the room.

"**You can come in, you know."**

She slowly moved forward, and Katherine finally looked at her.

"**So… What did you want to tell me ?"**

"**It's only a matter of time before Klaus arrives here. What are your plans ?"**

"**I already told you that…"**

"**Giving yourself over to him ?**_** So **_**not going to work."**

"**Why ? He wants me."**

"**And a werewolf, and a vampire. As a werewolf, I bet on Tyler. As a vampire… He has the choice. Damon, Caroline, or Stefan."**

"**How do you know all this ?"**

"**I know a lot of things. Elena…"**

Katherine closed the distance between them. They were now standing face to face.

"**I refuse to let anything happen to you. Klaus can't break the curse. If he succeeds, we'll all be in danger. Vampire, werewolf, witches, everyone !"**

"**But… The curse…"**

"**What you know about the curse is nothing more than a lie. The moonstone, he needs it. That's true. But the curse of the sun and the moon ? That's bullshit."**

"**Okay… I don't understand anything now."**

Her remark earned a sigh from Katherine, who walked toward the Hi-Fi system and pressed a button. Immediately after, music filled the room. Elena had a quizzical look on her face, and her ancestor shrugged :

"**I just don't want Caroline to hear us. But… She'll suspect something because of the music so… Would you accept to go out with me ?"**

"**To… Go out with you ?"**

"**Come on, Elena, I'm just asking you to leave the house for a moment so that I can explain you everything without being disturbed. I'm not asking you to date me !"**

Elena blushed furiously. Of course.

"**Why don't you want them to hear ?"**

"**Because I don't want them to know."**

"**But… Why ?"**

"**Are you always asking so many questions ?"**

"**Yes, and I don't stop until I get the answers."**

"**Fine. As soon as you'll know, you'll be in danger. I don't want them to be in danger, because I can only take care of one person at a time, and I choose you. So ? Can we leave for a minute ? We won't go far, I promise."**

Why would she refuse ? She had spent the last 24 hours with Katherine and the vampire had been surprisingly kind and sweet with her. Why would it change now ? Elena took the hand that Katherine was holding out and the vampire led her toward the window. She opened it and slipped outside, never letting go of Elena's hand.

"**Aren't we going to fall ? I mean, it's high."**

"**I'm a freaking vampire, Elena. It's only five meters high, I think I can jump without breaking my leg."**

"**What about me ?"**

"**I'm strong enough to hold you in my arms. Have a little faith in me !"**

Elena nodded and followed Katherine on the small roof.

"**Are you ready ?" You might want to close your eyes."**

"**It's okay."**

Katherine lifted up Elena and held her tightly against her chest. And then she jumped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Caroline were downstairs, in the living-room. Caroline was telling her friend how she had ended up trapped in the tomb.

"… **So I took another step and pushed the bottle. The next thing I knew is that I couldn't see her anymore. And then she hit me and I passed out."**

"**What a bitch. I'm going to make her pay for that."**

"**Yeah, well, don't. I mean, I don't like her, but she would kill you before you can move a finger."**

Bonnie sighed and looked at Caroline. She smiled.

"**I was worried about you, and even more when Elena decided to stay with you."**

"**Katherine wouldn't have hurt me, or Elena."**

"**How can you be so cool about it ? Of course she could've killed you and… Elena could've been her midnight snack."**

"**I doubt that."**

The young witch raised an eyebrow at her friend who decided to explain herself.

"**Okay, don't freak out because what I'm going to say is weird. And promise me you won't tell anybody."**

"**The last time someone asked me that, it was Elena and she wanted me to free Katherine. What happened in there ?"**

Caroline took a deep breath and blurted :

"**I think that Katherine likes Elena and that the feeling is mutual."**

"**What ?"**

"**They were almost acting as friends. Well, except when Katherine slammed Elena against the wall, or when Elena called Katherine a bitch, but it was pretty much that… Friends."**

"**Friends. Katherine and Elena. Katherine who tried to kill Jenna, Matt, Tyler, and who successfully killed two of our classmates. Friends."**

"**Right. I know, it's weird."**

"**This is beyond weird, Caroline. It's suspect. Can you try and listen to what they're saying upstairs ?"**

"**Sure I can."**

The blonde vampire concentrated herself on the noise she could hear. Her eyes widened when the only sound that came to her ears was music. Classical music. She looked at Bonnie, who must have seen her worry on her face. Then they both got up and ran upstairs. Caroline, who arrived before her friend, opened the door violently.

"**Elena ?"**

Bonnie joined her, breathless.

"**Elena !"**

But they could only observe that the room was empty.

"**Damn it."** Caroline swore.

* * *

_I might think the end feels like a little cliff-hanger... Well, it is. Your opinion about what will happen next ? Haha, I'd love to know ! Reviews are made for this ;)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone ! :) I hope you're all fine. Here's the new chapter ! I'd like to read your opinion, it makes me write more regularly. It's hard to find time to write because of my work, but I'll do my best to update soon. Enjoy !_

* * *

Elena was trying to walk besides Katherine, but the vampire always had a step forward. It was hard for her to keep up but she didn't complain. Elena was too curious to see where Katherine was leading her. They were now entering the woods next to the boarding house. The vampire finally slowed down and turned back :

"**Give me your hand, will you ?"**

"**Why ?"**

"**Human speed is way too slow for me. It's not like we have plenty of time. Your friends are going to look for us."**

"**Oh, sure."**

Katherine held out her right hand, and Elena took it.

"**Now don't let go of it, or you might get hurt."**

"**Got it."**

The second after, they were gone.

* * *

"**I should have seen it coming ! What are we going to tell to Stefan ? Oh my God, Damon will totally kill me !"**

"**Caroline, just shut up because I need to think right now, okay ?"**

"**I can't ! We had one mission, Bonnie. Taking care of Elena. Watching her. We failed ! We… Failed !"**

She let herself fall onto Elena's bed.

"**This is freaking unbelievable. Do you think she ran away with Katherine ? Or did Katherine kidnap her ? Yeah, that must be it. Elena would never have followed the crazy bitch **_**willingly**_**."**

"**You're the one who said they seemed to get along. That they were friends !"**

"**Then she went with her without being forced ?"**

"**We don't know, Car, can't you track her down ?"**

"**I'll… Don't you think we should call Stefan first ?"**

"**And what will he do ? No, we have to do it ourselves."**

Bonnie looked out of the window. It was really dark outside, the moonlight was hidden by the clouds.

"**You have your super vampire vision and speed. I have my powers. We can find her."**

"**We can find her."** Caroline repeated firmly.

"**Let's not lose any more time."**

* * *

The only things that she was feeling in this moment were Katherine's hand and the wind blowing against her face. Elena had her eyes closed. She knew she couldn't open them because it would immediately form tears in them. And she didn't want to cry, she had no reason to. Katherine's supernatural speed was incredibly fast and Elena had no idea where they were heading to. But she trusted the vampire. They finally stopped what seemed an hour later to Elena. Katherine let go of her hand, and she instantly missed the feeling.

"**You can open your eyes, Elena."**

She did as she was told and regretted it as soon as her eyes met the ground… far below her.

"**What the… Where are we ?"**

"**On top of a tree."**

"**Why did you bring me here ? I could easily fall and kill myself."**

"**Don't be stupid. First, I'm not going to let you fall. And then, if you are clumsy enough to fall, I'll catch you before you hit the ground."**

Elena was not really reassured but there was nothing she could do except sitting still and holding the branch she was sitting on. Katherine was watching her intensely, apparently not disturbed by the fact that her doppelganger was afraid to fall.

"**So, hum, what did you want to tell me that you didn't want anybody else to hear ?"**

"**Everything that you know about the curse… It's fake. The curse is not placed onto the moonstone. It's upon Klaus. He carries the curse and needs to break it. To become a hybrid."**

"**A hybrid ?"**

"**Half-vampire, half-werewolf."**

The shock made Elena open her mouth and frown.

"**Klaus is a werewolf ?"**

"**His mother cheated on his father with a werewolf."**

"**How do you know that ?"**

"**I know a lot of things, Elena. There are more than ten vampires on earth, you know. Klaus' secret has been out for a long time now. But he manages to kill anyone who knows. That's why you're in danger. You know."**

"**So do you… Is that why he's been running after you for 500 years ?"**

"**Not exactly. Elena, you have to understand that you are the biggest part of the sacrifice. Klaus needs a vampire and a werewolf as well. But he can find them wherever he wants. As for you… You are the only doppelganger of Charlotte alive. You are human and he needs to sacrifice you to break the curse."**

"**I understand…"**

"**So you also understand why I can't let him have you. He can't break the curse, otherwise no one will ever be able to stop him. Not even Bonnie."**

A feeling increased inside Elena. She was uncomfortable. And maybe… sad. Until now, she had thought that Katherine wanted to protect her for who she was. In fact, she only wanted to prevent Klaus from becoming the most powerful monster on earth. And she hated the feeling of disappointment that was growing within her. Katherine's facial expression was unreadable, as usual. It was getting on Elena's nerves. She finally snapped :

"**Is that why you've been trying to dissuade me to give myself over to Klaus ? Because you were afraid of him ? Isn't there another reason ? A valuable reason ?"**

Katherine raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting the angry reaction.

"**I thought that saving everyone's life was a good reason… What's wrong ?"**

"**You know what ? You should let me go back to my friends."**

"**Not until you tell me what's on your mind."**

She moved easily and sat down next to Elena, who refused to look at her. Katherine put her finger under Elena's chin and forced her to turn her head toward her.

"**Don't make me use compulsion on you, Elena."**

"**You wouldn't dare."**

"**Watch me."**

Elena sighed and said :

"**I thought that you wanted to protect me."**

"**That's what I'm doing."**

"**I mean, protect me because I am… me. Not because of the risk we are all exposed to if Klaus breaks the curse."**

"**Well, Klaus is the main reason. I didn't think it was necessary to tell you the other one."**

"**So there's another reason."**

"**Maybe."**

"**Katherine. I want to know. I need to."**

"**Ask me."**

"**Have you been acting all nice and protective towards me only to keep me away from Klaus ?"**

"**No."**

"**Then what's the other reason ?"**

"**Maybe I like you."**

The young girl frowned. She hadn't expected Katherine to give up so easily.

"**Is it another lie ?"**

"**Why would I lie to you ? I might be a horrible person when I want to, it doesn't mean I am totally heartless. I honestly wasn't expecting to like you. Gosh, I hated you even before I met you."**

"**So did I."**

"**I know that. But somewhere along that road of hatred, things changed. And now I like you. I mean… Before, I came here with the intention to turn you."**

"**You wanted me to become a vampire ?"**

"**It would have pissed off Klaus, and your blood would have been useless. It was my first idea. And then I changed my mind."**

"**So what are we doing now ?"**

"**I want to bring you somewhere safe. But I need you to trust me."**

Elena looked away. She wasn't ready to trust Katherine to the point of escaping somewhere with her. The vampire seemed to understand her hesitation because she stood up and held out her hand.

"**Come on, it's time to get back. They're probably running around like chickens right now, looking for you."**

Elena smiled at the image and took Katherine's hand.

"**I'm going to jump so you should probably get on my back."**

"**Okay."**

* * *

"**They left by the window."**

"**Of course they did, Car. Can you smell Elena ?"**

"**I'm not a dog, it's not that easy. If she was hurt it'd be easier. Clearly she's not because I don't smell any blood around here."**

"**Let's go outside, you'll call Stefan."**

Caroline nodded and they went downstairs. Bonnie opened the front door while Caroline pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialled Stefan's number.

"**Hello ?"**

"**Stefan, it's Caroline…"**

"**Hey, what's wrong ?"**

"**Look, I am sure this is not important and that everything will be fine, but…"**

"**Caroline, just tell me ! Is it Elena ?"**

"**She… She disappeared, with Katherine. We don't know where they are."**

"**What ?"**

"**But we'll find her, don't worry !"**

"**Look, we just dropped Lucy in Salem, Damon and I will be here in an hour, maybe less because he'll drive faster. Do whatever you can to find her, and don't let Katherine escape !"**

"**Got it !"**

He hung up before she could add anything else.

"**Alright Bonnie, I think we should start to search in the woods. Katherine wouldn't have taken the risk to show herself in town."**

"**Good idea, let's go."**

They hurried until they reached the entrance of the woods. Caroline put her hand on Bonnie's arm to stop her.

"**Wait. I can hear something coming up."**

A minute after, Katherine stepped out of the woods, closely followed by Elena. The blonde vampire and the young witch were dumbfounded.

"**Okay, you guys have some serious explanation to do."**

* * *

Caroline immediately called Stefan back to tell him not to worry and that Elena was safe. Bonnie's eyes were not leaving Katherine. They all walked back in the house in a tensed silence. Once they were inside, the blonde vampire took her best angry look and said in a very serious tone :

"**What the hell was in your head, Elena ? Escaping with Katherine, seriously ?"**

"**Oh come on, Car, you know she wouldn't hurt me !"**

"**No ! I don't know ! She **_**killed**_** me, she's the reason I'm a freaking vampire, I'll never trust her, let alone like her !"**

"**Hey, relax Barbie ! I didn't exactly kill you, you had Damon's blood in your system, I knew you'd come back."**

"**Don't play on words with me, I am still dead."**

"**Not as dead as a stone."**

"**Okay, enough, everybody calms down !"** Elena shouted.

Every looks were on her. Bonnie and Caroline a little surprised, Katherine more amused than anything. Elena took a deep breath and said :

"**We are all going to sit down until Stefan and Damon come back. I know I'll have to explain everything to them too, so we'd better wait."**

"**But…"**

"**And this is not negotiable."**

* * *

_Reviews are lovely ;)_

_OTH-FOQ_


	12. Chapter 12

_Once again, sorry for the delay. Lately I don't have time to write and it's frustrating because I really want to finish this story, I already have other ideas for some news stories ! Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll try to update sooner next time ! :)_

* * *

When Stefan and Damon entered the living-room, they found Caroline and Bonnie sitting on two chairs. In front of them, on the couch were Katherine and Elena. Close to each other. Very much alive, and nobody seemed to be hurt. Before anyone could react, Damon threw himself to Katherine's throat. But she had seen him coming and pushed him away easily. He hit the wall on their left and collapsed to the floor.

"**Not very smart of you, Damon. Very predictable."**

He growled.

"**Come on, don't bug me. Trust me, you don't want to upset me."**

"**She's right, Damon, calm down. Everyone's here and safe."**

Elena stood up and walked to Stefan. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"**How are you ?"**

"**I'm fine. Katherine and I went for a walk, she had something to tell me."**

"**And can we know what it was ?"**

"**Sure."** Katherine said as she got up.

Caroline and Bonnie imitated her in one move.

"**But first, you have to know that as soon as I'll tell you, you'll all be in danger."**

"**Okay, I think we're ready."**

"**The curse of the moon and the sun ? Duh, forget everything that you knew. It's fake."**

* * *

Five seconds of silence. Katherine's declaration was followed by five full seconds of tensed silence before everybody started to ask questions at the same time.

"**Vampire and werewolf ? What does that make Klaus ?"**

"**How could you not tell us before ?"**

"**Why telling this to Elena first ?"**

"**We're all going to die ?"**

Katherine raised her two hands to bring back silence.

"**I told you everything that I knew, and I'm being honest here. There is a question, a very important one. Where are the limits that you put to Elena's safety ? I mean, what are you ready to do for her ?"**

Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other, but it's Damon who answered her question, as if the response was evident.

"**We'll die for her."**

"**Well that's the answer I needed. But you won't die for nothing. If one of you has to die, Klaus has to be dead and Elena alive at the end of the day."**

"**What's your plan ?"**

"**I have a secret hideout. A great one, where I've hidden myself for many years. I'll bring Elena there."**

"**No, she can't leave with you."** Damon intervened immediately.

But no one followed him in his protest. He glanced at Stefan who was still looking at Katherine, trying to figure out if she was serious about that.

"**Oh come on, Elena will not go anywhere with you."**

"**Damon…"**

"**Don't Damon me, Elena, I don't trust her !"**

"**But I do ! It's my decision. Klaus will come after me, he will leave you alone !"**

"**And it'll give you enough time to find a plan. A good plan that'll work."** Katherine completed.

Elena was standing right next to Katherine, their arms almost touching. Damon was looking at them defiantly. He couldn't believe that Elena actually agreed with the vampire. Caroline finally walked over to Elena and placed herself behind her.

"**I'm with them."**

"**Thank you Car."**

Bonnie, Damon and Stefan were still facing them. Three against three. Both Katherine and Elena were staring at Stefan expectantly. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"**Okay, we're going to do it your way, Katherine."**

"**What ?"** Damon exploded.

"**Damon…"**

"**Are you all fucking insane ? It's Katherine, for God's sake ! **_**Katherine**_** ! Evil selfish whore !"**

"**Language, Damon."** Katherine teased, not affected at all by his words.

Suddenly, Elena left the room. Stefan tried to follow her but she made a sign with her hand that clearly meant she needed to be alone.

"**What you're doing is not helping, Damon. I don't trust Katherine either, but it's the only plan that we have."**

"**Thank you Bonnie".**

"**I'm not doing it for you, Katherine. I do it for my best friend."**

"**Thank you anyway. I'm going to see her now. You should leave us alone for a while. Take a walk, do whatever you want, but I want her to talk to me and she won't if she knows you're all listening."**

This time, no one objected. They walked out of the house, leaving Elena alone with Katherine.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed, Katherine sped upstairs. She knocked softly on Stefan's bedroom door and walked in without waiting an answer. Elena was lying on his bed, her face buried in a white pillow. The vampire smiled and said in an amused tone :

"**You're planning on staying here forever ?"**

"**Hmm…"**

"**Poor little girl."**

Elena didn't move, so Katherine slowly approached her, hesitated, and finally lay down beside her.

"**Okay then. We'll just keep doing nothing. You'll have to move eventually."**

The young girl raised her head and looked at Katherine, who was staring at the ceiling.

"**They don't trust you."**

"**It doesn't matter because they don't have the choice. I am your only chance, they know it. Damon knows it."**

"**But why can't they accept that I trust you ?"**

"**Because no matter how I act now, I'm still the woman who tore two brothers apart, who killed people without hesitation, who turned Caroline and who threatened Bonnie. I am evil, Elena. That's how they see me."**

Elena took Katherine's hand and said in a low tone :

"**Well I can see the difference between who you were and who you are."**

"**That's all that matters."**

The atmosphere had changed, and they could both sense it. When Katherine had entered the room, Elena was upset and mad at her friends. Now she felt peaceful, perfectly at ease with her doppelganger lying next to her. She couldn't help but ask :

"**Do you know what's the thing between doppelgangers ? Are we the only ones ?"**

"**In my whole life I've never met other doppelgangers. And about what's the real link between you and me… I honestly don't know."**

Katherine sat down on the bed and Elena did the same. Then the vampire spoke :

"**Do you trust me enough to leave with me ?"**

"**An hour ago I would've said no."**

"**What has changed ?"**

"**You. What you said. It's just…"**

Elena got up and stood by the window, her back turned to Katherine.

"**I believe you. And maybe I'm wrong, maybe you're playing me and when they'll let me go with you, you'll kill me, or hand me to Klaus. But I believe you and there's nothing I can do about it. I choose to trust you, and if you're using me…"**

"**I am not, and I won't. Elena, look at me."**

She felt a hand on her shoulder and shivered at the slight touch. Katherine was standing right behind her. She turned to face her.

"**I'd rather die, than let anything happen to you."**

There was so much intensity in the vampire's eyes than Elena couldn't look back, so she lowered her head. Katherine pursued :

"**I like you, Elena. I don't know how it happened, because really, I thought we would never get along with each other. A minute ago you asked me about the thing between doppelgangers… I think that's it. The bond that we share. There's no explanation, the only thing I know is that now that we've got to know each other, I can't… I can't imagine a world where you don't exist."**

Elena was about to speak when Katherine took a step back and joked :

"**Gosh, that sounded so… cheesy. I sound like a teenage girl that confesses her love to the person that owns her heart !"**

At the same time, they froze. Elena was shocked by Katherine's words.

"**Did… Did I just say what I think I've said ?"**

"**I think we've heard the same thing."**

"**Well I didn't exactly mean that…"**

"**That you love me, don't worry, I get it. I mean, I understand. It was just a… metaphor, I guess."**

"**Yeah. Yeah, a metaphor. I… Sorry. Maybe we should go downstairs now."**

"**Go ahead, I'll join you in a minute."**

"**Okay."**

Katherine left the room quickly. Elena closed the door after her and leaned back against it. She sighed heavily. The last minute had been more than weird. She didn't know if she was supposed to read any sign about it, or just let it go. However, she knew that she would not forget those words. Maybe later, she'd have the chance to talk to Katherine about it. For now, she had to go back downstairs and behave as if nothing happened.

* * *

"**So, it's settled. Elena will go and pack. She'll tell Jenna she's leaving on a trip with Bonnie. Bonnie, you live alone so no one will ask any questions. Just make sure no one sees you in town for a week, maybe less, we'll see. Caroline will help you with that. Technically, you girls are on holidays, so high-school won't be a problem. We have to make Klaus believe that he has found his doppelganger. I'll bring Elena somewhere I can't tell you about. If Klaus compels you, you won't be able to answer him. Then I'll come back and we're all going to pretend I'm Elena. Be ready guys, this is going to be the best show of your lives."**

Everybody was sitting down in silence. They were listening to Katherine's plan.

"**Who will stay with Elena, if you come back here ?"**

"**I can't tell you."**

"**Are you sure she'll be 100% safe ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**When will you leave ?"**

"**Tonight, if possible. Elena ?"**

"**Yeah ?"**

"**Call Jenna, tell her that Bonnie had a great opportunity to see her family in Florida and that she asked you to go with her because she's afraid of taking the plane alone."**

"**Okay."**

"**Stefan, Damon… I'm going to spend a lot of time with you. I know that things between us are difficult, but you'll have to do your best to act as if I was Elena."**

"**Uh, I'm not the one who's going to pretend to be your nice little boyfriend. It's fine."** Damon said sarcastically.

"**I'll play along."** Stefan answered.

"**Great. Elena, don't call Jenna, we're going to your place, you'll talk to her there."**

Elena hugged everyone, kissed Stefan goodbye and left with Katherine. Fifteen minutes later, she was telling Jenna about her travel. Her aunt did not have any objections, so Elena went upstairs in her room and started to pack things with Katherine's help. They made sure to be silent, because Jeremy was in his own room next door. Besides, none of them really wanted to talk, because they knew what the topic would be, and they weren't ready to talk about what had happened earlier. Too weird.

* * *

_So, at first I didn't know what the relationship between K/E become, but I have my idea now. I can already tell you that it won't include smut or things like this. It'll be slightly femslash (I've never written this kind of story before) but not too much. I think it's something between friendship and love, with a permanent ambiguity between the two of them. You'll see._

_Tell me what you think if you have a few seconds, please ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	13. Chapter 13

_I know you guys must be tired to always read apologies about not being able to update sooner. But I wasn't home (yeah, summer holidays) so I couldn't update. Plus, I'm currently having writer's block which sucks a lot. I don't know when I'll be able to post next chapter. Hopefully, my inspiration will come back during the week. Enjoy your reading and give me reviews, it might help me !_

* * *

"**So, I'm going to be alone for an undetermined amount of time in a place I've never been before ?"**

"**That's it. Well, I'll stay with you for the first three days."**

"**And after ?"**

"**Someone who wants Klaus dead will keep an eye on you."**

"**Okay…"**

Katherine looked at Elena from the corner of her eyes and put an hand on her thigh. It immediately sent shivers down Elena's spine, but she refused herself to interpret this reaction.

"**Don't worry, it'll be fine."**

"**It's all happening so fast… A year ago, my life was perfect. And now… My adoptive parents are dead, I'm dating a vampire, I'm friend with my doppelganger who's more than 500 years old, my best friend is a witch, my other closest friend is now a vampire thanks to you, and my life has never been so complicated and threatened."**

"**I understand. I've been there before. I was a teenager with a great family. I had a boyfriend, a secret one. Then I got pregnant, had to give up my child and leave Bulgaria. I went to England and met a few people. And Klaus. And my life turned into an endless nightmare."**

"**Yeah… I know. Sorry."**

"**You'll get used to it, even if you'll never accept it. That's just how things are for us."**

Elena didn't answer. Instead, she focused on the road that was reaching the horizon far away. They were in Katherine's black car. It was comfortable and warm.

"**You can sleep if you want to, there's still at least two hours of ride."**

"**I'm not tired."**

But then she yawned and Katherine smiled.

"**I'd think otherwise."**

"**Fine, wake me up when we're there."**

"**No problem."**

* * *

Stefan jumped on his phone as soon as it began to ring. Damon was right beside him, listening to everything.

"**Hello ?"**

"**Hey, it's me."**

"**Elena ! Are you okay ?"**

"**Yep, and still alive. I can't tell you much details, but the place I'm going to stay is huge and beautiful. Katherine's gone for the moment, she went into town for shopping. She said that her friend will meet us tomorrow."**

"**Are you sure we can trust her ?"**

"**I wouldn't be with her if I had doubts."**

She heard a sigh at the other end of the line.

"**What's wrong ?"**

"**Nothing. It's just… After all that she's done, it's hard to believe that she's now on our side."**

"**One day she'll prove it to you."**

"**Yeah. Anyway, stay on your guard, do it for me."**

"**I will. I'm going to hung up now, we should avoid too many phone calls."**

"**Okay. I'll see you soon. I love you."**

"**Tell Damon I said 'hi', I know he's listening."**

"**He says 'hi' back."**

"**I'll talk to you tomorrow, love you."**

Stefan let Elena hung up first and he put his phone down. Damon was looking at him with a quizzical look.

"**Stefan ?"**

"**What ?"**

"**You've got that look on your face."**

"**I'm just thinking about what's going on between Katherine and Elena. They seem to really like each other."**

Damon faked a cough that made Stefan roll his eyes.

"**Come on, we both know that Katherine is incapable of love, or sympathy, or whatever that resemble to a feeling !"**

But his brother didn't share his mind. Katherine's words were still in his head.

"_I never compelled your love. It was real, and so was mine."_

Maybe for once, she had said the truth.

* * *

"**This will be your room. I'll sleep in the one across the hallway for two nights, before going back to Mystic Falls. Don't forget, you have to be as discreet as possible. You can't go out of the house. At least not further than the yard. You have everything that you need in here."**

"**Okay, thank you."**

"**You can shower while I make dinner."**

"**Are you going to eat with me or just watch me ?"**

"**I don't know. Depends on what I'm going to cook. See you downstairs."**

Katherine left Elena alone in what would be her room for the next couple weeks at least. She hoped that this whole Klaus-thing would be over soon. She didn't want to stay away from her family and friends. But at the same time, Elena was glad she got some time to spend with Katherine. She liked the vampire, maybe more than she would admit it. She didn't know if it was friendship. She didn't feel the same thing for Bonnie or Caroline, but then again it was different. She knew Bonnie and Car for years. Katherine was something else. First of all, it was family. Sort of. Okay, they probably were very little blood-related. But they looked exactly the same, and it was the main reason of Elena's attraction to Katherine. She was fascinated, and she was almost sure Katherine shared this fascination. Elena shook her head and reached the bathroom's door. She needed a warm and long shower.

* * *

Katherine finally decided to join Elena for dinner, so they were both eating in the spacious kitchen of the house. Sometimes they would glance at each other and smile but they didn't talk. When Elena finished her plate, she sighed and said :

"**It was delicious. I'd never have thought you were a good cooker."**

"**I had time to learn."**

"**Yeah, sure."**

"**What do you want to do now ? Are you tired ?"**

"**No. I've slept in the car, remember ?"**

"**Then let's go out in the garden !"**

"**Okay."**

The garden was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, mostly roses. Some tall trees were dispersed around the house. A small wooden bench was hidden under a weeping willow. Katherine and Elena sat there.

"**So… What do you think will happen with Klaus ?"**

"**With the help of Bonnie, I think we can kill him."**

"**But it will kill Bonnie, she's not strong enough !"**

"**We don't know that. My friend, the one that you'll meet tomorrow, told me that he knew a magical spell that could protect Bonnie from dying."**

"**Is he sure it'll work ?"**

"**You can't be sure about those things, Elena. But if it's the only chance that we have…"**

"**I refuse to let Bonnie die."**

"**And I refuse to let **_**you**_** die."**

They looked at each other defiantly. Their facial expression was exactly the same, although they couldn't know it.

"**Tell me about your friend. Who is he ?"**

"**His name is Elijah. He's Klaus' brother."**

"**Klaus what ?"**

"**Brother."**

"**You are friend with our enemy's brother ? And you think he's going to help us kill his own brother ?"**

"**I don't think, I know he will. They have a long, long story behind them. Elijah is the only Original left alive beside Klaus."**

"**What happened to the others ?"**

"**Klaus killed them."**

"**He… He killed his own family ?"**

"**Yes. Now you know why Elijah wants his brother's death."**

Elena remained silent. The vampire continued her talking.

"**I've met Elijah when I was human. I didn't know about vampires back then. We became friends, and along the way I supposed he developed some feelings for me. And then Klaus came. I fell for him, but he didn't give a shit about me. I ran away as soon as I discovered that Klaus wanted to kill me for some ritual. I was afraid, I didn't understand anything. Then I killed myself, became a vampire, and ran away as far as I could. Klaus asked Elijah to find me and bring me back. It took him so many years to find me… He finally did, though, two years ago. We had a good explanation, and he told me about the curse. He also spoke about his family and how things had changed between him and Klaus. We made a deal : we will stick together and do everything possible to prevent Klaus from breaking the curse."**

"**So you trust him ?"**

"**It took me a while, but I do now."**

"**How old is he ?"**

"**I don't exactly know. More than 1000 years, I suppose."**

"**Wow. What a life."**

Katherine smiled. The sun was now hidden by the mountains in the horizon. Elena shivered. Even if it was May, the weather was still fresh and sometimes really cold.

"**Do you want to go inside ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Okay, come on."**

* * *

There was nothing interesting on TV that night. Elena fell asleep after an hour of watching an old movie. Her head rested on Katherine's shoulder. When the vampire realized Elena was sleeping, she turned off the TV and carried the young girl to her bedroom. As she gently put her under the covers, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"**Stay."**

It was barely a whisper, but Katherine heard it distinctly. She hesitated. Elena was half-asleep, maybe she didn't know it was her, maybe she thought it was Stefan…

"**Please, Katherine, stay…"**

Okay, well, she knew it was her. Katherine laid down besides Elena who immediately cuddled against her. The vampire was surprised but let her doppelganger wrapping an arm around her waist.

"**I feel better when you're here."**

"**I'm not going anywhere."**

This was a weird conversation, but again, Elena was already half-asleep so she surely didn't pay attention to what she was saying. Katherine decided not to wonder too much about the meaning of Elena's words and closed her eyes as well. She fell asleep ten minutes after.

* * *

The next morning, Elena woke up in an empty bed. Katherine was nowhere in sight. The young girl heard a voice coming from downstairs, so she stood up and quietly left the room.

"… _**Not before tonight ? You were supposed to come earlier !"**_

It was Katherine's voice, and judging by the lack of audible response, Elena guessed she was on the phone with someone.

"… _**No, I know it's not your fault, Elijah… Okay. Hmm… Of course we'll wait ! Where do you want us to go ?"**_

Elena cleared her throat so that Katherine would be aware of her presence. The vampire turned to face her and sped over her.

"_**I've got to go, okay ? See you tonight."**_

She hung up the phone and smiled to Elena.

"**Hello sleepy head. Have you slept well ?"**

"**I had nice dreams, so yes. What about you ? How long have you been up ?"**

"**Less than an hour. Your breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen."**

"**I'm not really hungry."**

"**Breakfast is important for humans. Drink a glass of water and then eat."**

Katherine had frowned at Elena's remark, and Elena could help thinking that it was cute. She didn't argue with the vampire and walked into the kitchen. She knew Katherine was right behind her. On the table there was a plate with some toasts on it. Next to it, Elena saw a glass filled with orange juice.

"**I don't know what you usually eat, so…"**

"**It's perfect. Thank you."**

* * *

"**You play piano ?"**

"**And many other instruments. What's with the surprised face ?"**

"**I… I just never imagined you playing music."**

"**I'm a person full of surprise, Elena."**

"**I can see that… Would you play for me ?"**

Katherine looked at her doppelganger with her eyebrows raised.

"**You want me to play ?"**

"**Yes."**

She hesitated and finally agreed.

"**Okay, but don't judge me, I haven't played for a while."**

"**I'm sure you're very talented."**

Elena sat down on the couch in front of Katherine. She could see the concentration on her face as the first notes of music echoed through the house. Soon, Katherine began to play faster and the melody was stunningly beautiful. Elena noticed that the vampire had her eyes closed and she imitated her.

* * *

Nothing else mattered. The house could have been on fire that she wouldn't have moved an inch. She was elsewhere. It was just the music and her. Katherine was playing for her with so much grace and passion that it made her forget about everything else. Elena didn't know for how long she'd been sitting on the black leather couch. It could have been a few seconds, or hours, or years, but she didn't care. She didn't want the music to stop. It made her feel like she lived in the most perfect world ever.

But the melody eventually stopped after one last high note. Elena slowly opened her eyes and saw that Katherine was staring at her. She smiled but the vampire didn't return her smile. That's when Elena noticed that she had tears in her eyes. She stood up and walked towards Katherine. Her ancestor didn't even blink when Elena put her hand on her shoulder. She just kept looking right in front of her.

"**Katherine ?"**

No response, no movement. Elena sat down next to Katherine, being careful not to make any sudden gesture. She placed her arms around the vampire and brought her closer to her. Katherine didn't try to resist. Instead, she let her head fall onto Elena's shoulder.

"**What you played was beautiful. I've never heard something quite like this in my entire life."**

"**Thank you."** Katherine whispered.

Elena wanted to know why Katherine was almost crying, but she was afraid it would break this special moment, so she remained silent. However, Katherine seemed to have guessed what was on Elena's mind.

"**I invented this melody many years ago. And I don't know why, but it reminds me of my mother."**

"**You don't have to say anything…"**

"**I wanted you to know. I miss her, and my entire family."**

The young girl saw the first tear roll on Katherine's cheek, and she wiped it softly. Then, she placed a kiss on her hair and her chin rested on the vampire's head. It was hard to believe that not even two weeks ago, they hated each other fiercely. But right now, at this exact moment, both of them felt like it was precisely where they were supposed to be.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and that it was worth waiting ! Unfortunately I can't tell when the next chapter will come ! _

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello everyone ! Here's the new chapter ! Enjoy :)_

* * *

None of them knew how long they stayed in each other's arms. When Katherine felt better, she slowly pulled away from Elena and smiled at her. The young girl smiled back and didn't say anything when the vampire got up and left the room. Instead, she went back upstairs and took one of her suitcase. She opened it and pulled out a small book.

"**What is it ?"**

"**Pearl's diary. I didn't have time to read it in the tomb, remember ?"** Elena said without looking at Katherine.

She hadn't heard her coming, but it hadn't surprised her as it used to do before. She had like a sixth sense slowly developing when it came to Katherine. Probably a creepy doppelganger thing.

"**Are you going to read it now ?"**

"**Unless you have something more fun to do, yes."**

"**Oh, I know numerous things that would be more fun than reading an old diary."**

The obvious flirtatious tone was back in Katherine's words. Somehow, Elena felt relieved. Good old bitchy Katherine was back, and it was better than crying Katherine.

"**Anyway, what you saw earlier…"**

"**You mean you crying ? It's okay."**

"**No. You don't understand."**

Elena looked at Katherine, surprised. With one gesture, she invited her to sit down on the bed.

"**Then enlighten me."**

"**I was weak. Vulnerable. And I hate this. I think I'm being honest when I say that you're the first person in a very long period who saw me like this."**

"**You don't have to feel bad, or ashamed…"**

"**I am not supposed to be weak. I don't do sentimental. I am here to protect you at all cost."**

"**Katherine…"**

"**If I want to keep you safe, weaknesses can not interfere. It won't happen again."**

Katherine stood up and reached the door before Elena could speak. But the young girl followed her and grabbed her hand.

"**Let me go, Elena."**

"**You want to know what was that ? It was not being vulnerable, or weak. It was being human !"**

"**Exactly my point ! Human ! Which means vulnerable, which I am not !"**

The suddenly red eyes of the vampire made Elena step back and let go of her hand. When Katherine saw the involuntary gesture of her doppelganger, her expression softened immediately and she said in a calm voice :

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."**

"**It's okay."**

"**No, it's not. I shouldn't have, you were just trying to understand me and…"**

"**You don't want to be understood, I get it. Maybe one day you'll warm up to me and tell me more about you."**

Without waiting a response, Elena went back to her room and closed the door behind her. Katherine sighed and went back downstairs. She needed blood.

* * *

Elena didn't reappear downstairs for lunch. Katherine wondered if she had hurt the girl's feelings by refusing to talk to her earlier. She decided to check in on her by herself. She knocked on the door and called the girl :

"**Elena ?"**

No answer. Katherine turned the door handle and opened it slightly to see what her doppelganger was doing.

"**I don't remember inviting you in."**

She was resting on her bed, her back against the white pillow. In her hands was a small book that Katherine immediately identified as Pearl's diary.

"**Do I disturb you in your reading ?"**

"**No, it's okay, you can come in if you want."** Elena sighed.

The vampire sped up toward the bed and sat down next to Elena.

"**Anything interesting ?"**

"**No, nothing. She was hiding it in her corset, that's weird."**

"**She's been trapped in the tomb since 1864. She couldn't hide it anywhere else. What does she say ?"**

"**She talks about you."**

"**Really ?"**

"**Pearl says that you're her only friend but that she fears you're going to put all of the vampires in mortal danger. Looks like she didn't trust you very much."**

"**Yeah, well, I didn't trust her either. I mean, I know she would never have betrayed me, mostly because of Anna, but still. I don't trust anyone."**

"**Not even me ?"**

"**I'm working on it. But I think you're the only person who likes me and who trusts me."**

"**The others just need time to see what I see."**

"**Only time will tell us. What else did Pearl write ?"**

"**She wrote about Jonathan Gilbert. It seems that she liked him too."**

"**The man was totally in love with her, but didn't hesitate to give her away when he discovered her true nature. What a dick."**

Elena smiled at Katherine's comment and closed the diary.

"**There's nothing that we don't already know in it. I'm bored."**

"**Oh, really ? I could find something interesting to do…"**

"**Like what ?"**

Katherine took Elena's hand and in a matter of second, they were both standing up in the living-room.

"**The fact that we have to avoid at any cost to be seen outside of the house doesn't mean that we **_**can't**_** go out."**

"**What's your idea ?"**

"**I bet you haven't seen the swimming pool in the yard behind the house."**

"**A swimming pool ?"**

The vampire chuckled at Elena's surprised expression and said :

"**Come on. I'll show you."**

Again, she reached out her hand and Elena took it mechanically. It was a completely natural and normal gesture now, as if they had been best friends for years. The sight of the pool made Elena smile. She had always loved swimming.

"**It's sunny today and I think it's the perfect time for a bath ! What do you think ?"**

"**I think… that I don't have a swimsuit."**

"**And I think I can help you with that. Come with me."**

They went back to the house and Katherine led Elena upstairs. She opened a door and Elena stopped at the entrance, frozen in her tracks. It was a bedroom, but probably the most beautiful she had ever seen. There was enough space for fifty persons, and the room was painted in white and cream colour. The white sheets of the great mahogany bed were matching the curtains and the floor. There was a tall wooden wardrobe standing in the corner of the room. Katherine opened it while Elena took her first step on the white floor.

"**See anything that you like ?"**

"**It's… Wow."**

"**I knew you'd like it."**

"**Are you kidding ? I **_**love**_** it !"**

Katherine smiled and threw a black suit to Elena.

"**Try this, I have the feeling that it'll fit you perfectly."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Meet me at the pool."**

"**Okay."**

The vampire left the room and closed the door behind her. Before taking her clothes off, Elena decided to look all over the room. She wanted to see if there was something that could tell her more about Katherine's personal life. She opened all the drawers, without really knowing what she was looking for. In one of them, she found a drawing. It represented three persons, with stern expressions on their faces. Elena wondered who they were, and the answer suddenly hit her : they must have been Katherine's family. Her ancestors. She put the drawing back into place and closed the drawer. Katherine was going to wonder what was taking her so long, she had to stop rummage among the vampire's things. Quickly, she changed into the swimsuit and left the room.

* * *

When she arrived at the pool, she saw Katherine swimming underwater. Her movements were graceful and effortless. Elena kept watching her for a while. She then realized that it had been more than two minutes and laughed. She had totally forgotten about Katherine's vampire skills. She didn't how long she could stay underwater, but it could probably take all night. Elena slowly entered in the pool. The water was not cold, it was just perfect, but the young girl had never doubted it. As soon as her body was completely immerged, Katherine resurfaced with a big small plastered on her face.

"**I thought you got lost in this big house."**

"**Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom before coming."**

"**Or…"**

Katherine swam toward Elena and stopped when she was close enough to feel her breath on her face.

"**Or maybe you've been busy looking into my stuffs. Did you find something interesting ?"**

Elena blushed furiously and looked away. The vampire giggled and said :

"**It's okay, you know. I'm curious, too. I've done the same thing into your room."**

"**What ?"**

"**Oh yeah, and I found your diary…"**

"**Did you… read it ?"**

"**No. I wouldn't want you to read mine, so as tempting as it was, I didn't read it."**

"**Okay… Thank you, I guess."**

"**Come on, let's swim ! Elijah will be here in no time !"**

* * *

Elena was floating on her back, her eyes staring at the blue sky. She could feel Katherine's gaze upon her body, but it didn't bother her. She wondered if it should have, because she knew it wasn't a decent look to throw at your doppelganger. And even if she would never admit it out loud, she liked being watched this way by the vampire. She felt seductive and special.

Katherine was leaning against the edge of the pool, her eyes never leaving the sight of Elena. She didn't know why she was so drawn to the young girl who looked exactly like her. But she liked the feeling, it made her feel… alive. She slowly swam closer to Elena, her movements barely disturbing the stillness of the water's surface.

Elena knew that Katherine had moved closer to her. When the vampire stopped, she turned her head to look at her and smiled. Katherine reached out her hand and Elena took it. Neither of them were talking. Words weren't needed. Elena was standing up in front of Katherine and their eyes were locked, their fingers intertwined. If someone had told Elena a week before that she would share this kind of intimate moment with her evil doppelganger, she probably would have laughed her ass off. But now, laughing was the last thing she wanted to do. This moment was special, it felt like the time was frozen and the world had stopped turning.

The air around them was electric. Their connection was so intense that Elena could swear she was burning inside. The water was a good balance, refreshing her hot skin. Her eyes travelled down Katherine's face and stopped when they caught sight of her red lips.

"**Am I interrupting ?"**

They startled. Even Katherine, who was a vampire. They immediately let go of each other's hands and turned round to face the intruder. Elena didn't know him. It was a tall man, wearing a suit, his hands joined behind his back. Katherine swam towards the edge of the pool and got out. She stood up in front of the man. Elena couldn't see her face, just her back. She let her eyes wander on Katherine's perfect body and finally left the pool.

"**Elena, this is my friend, Elijah."**

Elijah reached out his hand and shook Elena's one slightly.

"**It is nice to meet you, Elena."**

"**Hmm, yeah, nice to meet you too."**

She felt awkward. The man had surprised them in their first very special moment. What would've happened if he had come ten minutes later ? What would they have been doing ?

"**Elijah is going to look after you for the time I'll be gone."**

"**Okay. Do you know how much time it'll take you and the gang to kill Klaus ?"**

It was easier for everybody to call their little group the "gang". So that they didn't have to say each name every time they were talking about Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and the others.

"**No, I don't. We believe that he'll show up very soon, that's why I have to be back there by tomorrow evening."**

Elena nodded and finished to dry herself. She didn't want Katherine to leave, but she would never admit that in front of her, and even less in front of Elijah. She didn't know the man, she wasn't ready to trust him yet.

* * *

"**Hey, it's me."**

"**Elena, are you okay ?"**

"**Yeah yeah, I'm fine. How's everyone in Mystic Falls ?"**

"**Good. We're good. We all miss you though."**

"**I miss you guys too."**

Elena was in her bedroom, on the phone with Stefan. She wanted some privacy and she knew that Katherine and Elijah were still in the garden, talking.

"**I hope you don't have troubles with Katherine."**

"**No, no, everything's fine ! She's actually very nice to me."**

"**Well that's a good thing."**

"**You know, you can trust her. I do. She wants her freedom back, she needs Klaus to be dead."**

"**Yeah, I know. I'm working on it."**

"**Will you tell to everybody to be careful, please ?"**

"**I will, don't worry. I can't wait to see you. Call me back soon. I love you."**

"**I love you too."**

And she wasn't lying. She loved Stefan, with all her heart. What she had with him had nothing to do with what she shared with Katherine. It was different, a whole other thing, a new feeling. She hung up and let her phone fall on her bed. She had to go back downstairs now. Elena wanted to know as much as possible about Elijah, and honestly, she wanted to spend all the time she had with Katherine.

* * *

_OTH-FOQ_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, don't say a thing, I know I should've updated earlier. But I had some problems with my Internet connection so impossible to post next chapter. Plus, I now have to share my computer because my sister's one died last week. Ugh. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Short, I know. But I think the end's not that bad ;)_

* * *

"**It's time for me to leave."**

"**Can't you stay just a bit longer ? "**

"**I wish I could, Elena, but I can't. I have to be back there before tomorrow morning, and it's already midnight. I have to go to Bonnie's, to make it look like we're back from our trip to Florida."**

"**Katherine's right. She'll let you have the car, so she has to go back to Mystic Falls using her vampire speed. She has no time to lose."**

The three of them were sitting on the couch of the living-room. A small bag was put on the floor next to the entrance door. It contained two bottles of blood. Katherine would need them during her trip. It would probably take her five to six hours to go back to Mystic Falls, because she would have to make sure she wasn't followed. Katherine's hair were straight already, she was wearing Elena's clothes. They were more alike than ever. Elijah stood up and said :

"**I'm going out for a walk. When I'll be back, I hope I will not find you here, Katerina."**

"**I'll be far away."**

"**Good. Make sure everybody's alive and be careful. My brother is smarter than what you think."**

"**Don't worry about it."**

Elijah looked at her one last time and left the room. A second later, they heard the door slam behind him. They were alone. Katherine didn't lose time. She took Elena's hand and forced her to stand up so that they were now facing each other.

"**I want you to do whatever Elijah will ask you to do. Except sleeping with him."**

Elena smiled.

"**Okay."**

"**I need to be sure that you won't do stupid things like trying to escape. If I have doubts in my mind, I'll be less focused there, and they need me to be focused."**

"**I get it. I will behave and sit on a chair all day."**

"**Well, I didn't ask that much, but if you want to."** Katherine said with a smirk.

"**Promise me you'll take care of yourself."**

"**I always look out for myself."**

"**But this time it's different. It's Klaus. Your biggest enemy."**

"**Yours too."**

"**But I'll be safe. I hate the idea of you all fighting Klaus while I'm standing here, waiting for news. What if something happens to one of you ?"**

"**Nothing's gonna happen. Just stay here, and we'll come to you when everything's done."**

"**Okay."**

They looked at each other. Katherine could feel Elena's fear, she could see it in her eyes.

"**Don't be afraid. We'll find a way to kill him."**

"**I hope you will. Just don't get killed in the process."**

"**I'll do my best."**

Elena then did something that surprised Katherine as much as it surprised herself. She hugged the vampire. She threw her arms around her neck and pulled her closer to her. It took a few seconds to Katherine to recover from her slight shock, and she wrapped her arms around Elena's waist. It should have been weird. They weren't supposed to be that close. But it felt good, and none of them wanted to step back. Katherine could feel Elena's heart, which was beating very fast.

"**You know I could bit your neck, right ?"**

"**I know. But you won't."**

"**The last time I fed was yesterday morning."**

"**Then…"**

Elena stood back a little.

"**Why don't you take some of my blood ?"**

"**What ?"**

"**You're hungry. And my blood is probably better than the one in your plastic bottles."**

"**Okay, look, as tempting as this sounds, I am **_**not**_** drinking your blood."**

"**Come on, it's a gift, before you leave. You're going to take my place, you might be hurt or even worse !"**

"**Elena, no."**

"**Do it."**

"**No."**

"**Do it !"**

"**No !"**

"**Just do it, Katherine ! I know you want to !"**

Katherine's brown eyes suddenly went red, and she let her fangs out. Elena didn't even blink.

"**Don't I scare you ?"** The vampire asked.

"**No. Not at all, not anymore."**

"**Maybe you should be scared. I could easily lose control."**

The teenager didn't answer. Instead, she turned her back to Katherine and placed her hair on her left side. Then she waited. Five seconds after, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist and arms, and a hand gently pushed her head on the left side and then rested on her right shoulder.

"**Don't try to fight. I don't want you to feel more pain than necessary."**

"**Okay."**

And then Elena felt Katherine's fangs piercing her soft skin. It was quick, but the pain was real. She tried not to move, and it was harder than what she'd thought. Her instinct was telling her to fight, to run. But she knew she could trust Katherine. After a few seconds, Katherine let go of Elena and moved back.

"**I'm sorry."**

"**I'm fine. It's okay."**

"**You should sit."**

"**Katherine, I feel fine."**

The vampire looked at her doppelganger and sighed :

"**Okay, I believe you. But if you feel dizzy, you'll ask Elijah for his blood."**

"**Yeah."**

"**I have to go now."**

She leaned forward to kiss Elena's cheek. The young girl was surprised by the sweet gesture but she didn't show it. Then, Katherine walked to the door and picked up her bag. She had already opened the door when Elena called her name.

"**Katherine ?"**

"**Yes ?"**

"**I just wanted to say that…"**

Elena stopped in the middle of her sentence. Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"**Say what ?"**

"**N-Nothing, just… Good luck."**

The vampire let her bag fall onto the floor and slammed the door. The next second, she was on top of Elena who was lying on the couch, dumbfounded.

"**Katherine ?"**

"**I don't need luck, Elena. Luck is for weak people and I am not one of them. Do you understand ?"**

"**O-Okay."**

Elena barely had the time to realize what was happening when she felt a pair of soft lips gently covering hers. It lasted a single second, but it was real and mesmerizing.

"**Goodbye Elena."**

And Katherine was gone.

* * *

_I miss reading you reviews guys, please give me something to read ! :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm sure you'll like this chapter. Sorry if there isn't enough Katherine, but the focus is mainly on Elena and a bit on Elijah._

_Reviews make me happy ;)_

* * *

When Elijah finally came back from his walk almost an hour later, he found Elena sitting on the couch, staring at the empty space in front of her. He immediately noticed the white scarf around her neck and frowned.

"**Elena ?"**

"**Oh, hey, I didn't hear you open the door."**

"**Are you okay ?"**

"**Yes, I'm fine. How's it going outside ?"**

"**Well, we're far from the town, so I suppose you could go check by yourself. There's some pretty landscape around here."**

"**I will. Tomorrow, in the morning."**

"**Yes, I think it's preferable to wait. There are many dangerous things in the woods near the house."**

Elena smiled to Elijah and got up.

"**I think I should go to sleep now, it's late."**

"**Have a good night, and I'll see you tomorrow."**

"**Thanks, you too."**

Elijah watched the young girl going upstairs and sighed. Being an Original had many advantages, but he couldn't read people's mind. And right now, he really wished he did. Something was occupying Elena's thoughts and he was curious to know what it was. Of course he could compel the girl, but he didn't want to. He needed to gain her trust, and using his vampire abilities was cheating. He would not do that to her. He had promised Katherine that he would take good care of her, and Elijah was a man of word.

* * *

Elena woke up at the delicious smell of eggs and fried bacon that came from the kitchen. She took a quick shower and put some fresh clothes on her and went downstairs. Elijah was sitting in a chair, obviously waiting for her.

"**Hum, hello."**

"**Elena, hi. Did you sleep well ? Please, have a seat."**

She sat down in front of him and the next second she had a plate in front of her. Elijah was back to his previous place.

"**I hope you'll like it."**

"**Thank you. And yes, I slept well."**

Elijah smiled. He knew she was lying. He had heard her speaking in her sleep and turning in her bed over and over again. She had had a nightmare. But he pretended to believe her. He watched her as she started to eat. The third Petrova he had met in his entire existence. It was still unbelievable. The day he had met Katherine, in 1492, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was pretty sure he had fallen in love with her. But she had betrayed him, and he would never forget that although he had forgiven her. Elena was different. She trusted people almost naturally. He liked that about her.

* * *

After she finished to eat, Elena asked Elijah to follow her in the living-room. There, she told him that she'd like to hear his story, and how he had met Katherine. Elijah knew that the young girl would learn more about him, and they had nothing better to do, so he explained everything to her. Elena listened very carefully with wide eyes. She frowned when she heard the part where Klaus wanted to sacrifice Katherine without remorse. Elijah noticed that every time he pronounced Katherine's name, Elena's attention seemed to grow even more.

"**Can I ask you something, Elena ?"**

"**Sure, what is it ?"**

"**I've known Katerina for a while now, and she's not the kind of vampire who gets attached to anyone. However, she seemed very nice to you, as if she… as if she really cared about you. May I ask what is really going on between the two of you ?"**

Elena blushed and she lowered her head.

"**Would you believe me if I told you I honestly don't know anymore ?"**

"**Yes. Katerina has always been a complicated woman. It doesn't surprise me that she's got you confused. It's sunny outside. Walk with me ?"**

Elena did her best to hide her surprised. She had expected Elijah to be more curious, but was finally glad that he didn't ask more questions. She would have been embarrassed. The young girl stood up and followed Elijah outside. The weather was surprisingly warm for the season. It felt nice.

"**Did you have feelings for her, back in 1492 ?"**

The Original was a bit surprised by the sudden question, but he answered nonetheless.

"**Katerina was a lovely young woman. Any man would have fallen for her."**

It was an indirect answer to her question, but Elijah would never admit that he had been totally head over heels for her. They decided to go for a walk in the woods. Elena already missed Katherine, more than she missed any of her friends, or even Stefan. She tried to figure out what it meant, and after a few minutes of intense wonder, she came up with the conclusion that she liked Katherine in a way that could easily be misunderstood with love. And maybe it was. Maybe she _loved_ Katherine, but that was too scary to even think about it. To say that she was lost was an understatement. She was beyond lost. There was no right word to explain how she felt.

"**I can see that something upset you, Elena. Please, let me know if I can do anything for you."**

"**I… I'm just worried, I guess. Everyone's in Mystic Falls for the big battle, risking their lives to save mine and I'm here, walking in the woods."**

She stopped and faced the Original.

"**I want to go there. I need to be with them."**

Elijah was prompt to answer.

"**I'm afraid it's the only thing I can't accept, Elena."**

"**But I'll never forgive myself for letting them take all the risks for me !"**

"**They're all willing to do it, they know the drill and what the consequences can be."**

Elena sighed. She knew that Elijah wouldn't give up his position. He would not betray Katherine. She would have to act on her own. According to what the vampire had told her, the town was far, but she knew there was a road near the house that led directly to it. She would go there and find a bus or a cab to bring her back to Mystic Falls. There was no way in hell she'd sit here and wait.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Elena took her phone and called Stefan. He picked up at the first tone.

"**Hey."**

"**Hi."**

"**How are you ?"**

"**I'm fine. How's everyone ?"**

"**Nervous, but it'll be okay."**

"**Is Katherine here ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I'd like to talk to her, please."**

"**Sure. Elena… There's something you need to know…"**

"**What ?"**

Elena heard some noise in the back ground, whispers and suddenly, she heard her own voice speaking.

"**Elena ?"**

"**Katherine ?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**What did Stefan want to say ?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Katherine, answer me. I hate being away, so please at least tell me what's going on."**

"**Fine… Klaus sent Alaric to deliver a message."**

"**Which is ?"**

"**Do you know when is the next full moon ?"**

"**It's…"**

Her eyes grew wide when realization hit her.

"**Tonight."**

"**Exactly. The sacrifice happens tonight."**

"**Oh my God. I need to be with you. If Klaus realizes you tried to fool him, he'll kill everybody. I can't hide. Please Katherine, let me come back !"**

"**No, you hear me ? No way. You stay away. I don't want you around here, it's way too dangerous."**

"**I'm leaving right now."**

"**Elena please, don't. Even if you come, it's not going to change anything. You won't be here in time. I told you that I need to be focused on what I have to do and I can't be if I know you're not safe."**

"**What are you going to do ?"**

"**Kill Klaus. During his transformation."**

"**But you need my blood for that !"**

"**Actually I already have it. We do have the same blood."**

"**But you're a vampire !"**

Katherine didn't respond.

"**Katherine ? You still here ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**You're a vampire, it's not going to work ! The doppelganger needs to be human !"**

"**I told you we've got everything under control."**

"**How can it be poss… Oh no. Please, tell me you didn't. Please, tell me you're still a vampire."**

"**I'm sorry Elena. It was the only way. Bonnie cast a spell on me to bring me back to mortality and humanity."**

"**I am **_**so**_** not letting you die for me !"**

"**I'm not going to. Bonnie told me the spell would be broken as soon as I die. I'll be myself again. She'll be able to weaken Klaus and Damon will finish the job."**

The room started to spin around Elena and she felt the need to sat down. They were all in danger. If Klaus realized that Elena was _not_ Elena, he would kill them all without blinking.

"**Elena, trust me. It's the only way."**

"**No ! I could go there, drink your blood, be killed and I'll come back as a vampire !"**

"**You don't want that. I won't let you do that. Look, we can't lose any more time in pointless arguments. We'll call you or Elijah as soon as it's all over."**

Elena hesitated and finally sighed.

"**If something happens, I'll never forgive myself…"**

"**Nothing's your fault. Don't blame yourself. Klaus is to blame. He's a sadistic psycho."**

"**Yeah… Be careful."**

"**I'll take care of your friends."**

"**You will ?"**

"**Anything for you, Elena."**

"**Thank you."**

"**I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, probably."**

"**Wait ! What… Right before you left, you kissed me. What does that mean ?"**

A silence, and then :

"**Goodbye Elena."**

The communication went dead. Elena dropped the phone and closed her eyes. What she didn't know was how hard it had been for Katherine not to answer her question.

* * *

Elena didn't know exactly when she fell asleep, but it was dark outside when she opened her eyes. She was lying on her bed, and there was a cover upon her. She smiled, because she knew that Elijah was the one who put it on her. Then reality set in, and she frowned. What time was it ? She glanced at the alarm-clock on the bedside table and jumped out of the bed. It was already one in the morning.

She ran downstairs, and took the keys of the car Katherine had left behind her. But when she tried to open the door, someone grabbed her arm and she turned round. It was Elijah. Of course, how could she forget him ?

"**Where do you think you're going ?"**

"**To Mystic Falls ! The sacrifice is happening right now, it might already be over !"**

"**I'm sorry, but Katerina has been very clear : you must not leave the house before their call."**

"**What ? No, we have to go ! Please !"**

"**I'm afraid we'll have to wait."**

His tone was not rude, but a bit dry. Enough for Elena to sigh deeply and go to the kitchen to drink water.

"**I hate it."**

"**You should go back to bed."**

"**Oh right, let's sleep while your friends are getting killed by a monster !"**

She was mad, but the Original didn't blink. He stood still in front of her, and although amused by her reaction, he didn't smile. Elijah knew how hard it was for Elena to bear this situation. To tell the truth, he hated it as much as her. He would have liked to be the one to kill Klaus.

"**I'm going to watch TV."**

"**Would you like some company ?"**

"**It's not like I can say no, you'll come anyway."**

"**True."**

He followed her into the living-room and they sat down on the couch. Elena took the remote and turned on the TV. As one would expect, there was nothing really interesting except documentaries that would make Elena sleep. She kept zapping to find something that would keep her mind busy, but the only other program she found was a porn movie. She blushed and turned off the TV immediately.

"**Okay, you win. I'm going back to sleep."**

"**Goodnight."**

* * *

The tune of her cell phone woke her up three hours later. She grabbed it, and as soon as she said "Hello", Elijah was next to her.

"**Elena, it's Stefan. We… ****We did it."**

"**Oh my god, thank you ! How's everyone ?"**

"**We're all alive."**

"**Did the sacrifice really happen ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then… Who's dead ?"**

"**Remember Tyler's friend Jules ?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**She was the werewolf."**

"**And… the vampire ?"**

"**He had Isobel."**

It took a few seconds to Elena to process the information.

"**Elena ? You okay ?"**

"**Yeah… I'm just surprised."**

"**I'm sorry. I know she was your mother, even if she's never acted like one."**

"**At least Klaus is dead. What about Bonnie ?"**

"**She's recovering, Jeremy's with her."**

"**Caroline, Tyler ?"**

"**That's the complicated part."**

Elena stood up, suddenly fully awake.

"**What do you mean ?"**

"**Caroline and Matt were staying with Tyler in the Lockwood's basement. But Tyler managed to free himself from his chains. Matt shot him with wooden bullets. Then Caroline decided to take Matt away from Tyler. She drove him home and…"**

"**Wait, wait ! Matt knows ?"**

"**Apparently, Sheriff Forbes gave him vervain before he asked Caroline to compel him to forget everything she told him."**

"**Oh, God."**

"**Anyway, when Caroline came back to Tyler, he was nowhere in sight."**

"**So she's okay ?"**

"**Yes. She went to look for him and only joined us this morning when she finally found him in the woods."**

"**So what's wrong ?"**

"**When Tyler recovered from the bullet wound, he ran away. The smell of blood, and probably Jules' cry drove him to the quarry. Klaus had just died, and Tyler pounced on Damon."**

"**He's been bitten ? Damon has been bitten ?"**

"**Not Damon. Elena… I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do, she reacted first…"**

"**Stefan, what do you mean ? Tell me !"**

It seemed like an eternity before Stefan finally answered :

"**Katherine. Katherine jumped in front of Damon. She's the one who took the bite."**

* * *

_I know, what a sadistic way to end the chapter, right ?_

_Would you prefer a tragic ending, or a happy ending ? I think it'll take two more chapters to give closure to this story. I'd like to read as many reviews as possible, so let me know what you think ! :)_

_OTH-FOQ_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone ! I've decided to update today instead of tomorrow. This is the last chapter before the real last chapter ! I'd like to have as many reviews as possible on this story, so you know what you have to do ! ;)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

They left immediately after Elena finished to pack her things. Elijah took Katherine's car and they drove as fast as possible to go back to Mystic Falls. The ride was silent. The Original was focused on the road, and Elena just couldn't say a word. Every move she made was taking her a lot of efforts, like she wasn't the master of her own body. She was fighting the tears that threatened to fall since the phone call. Stefan had dropped a bomb on her. Katherine was _dying_. It was so unreal to Elena, because the vampire had always been so strong and careful. She had promised Elena that everything would be okay, and now she was going to die.

When the car finally stopped in front of the Salvatore's mansion, Elena rushed at the door and was welcomed by Stefan's strong arms. She lost herself in his embrace for a second, but pulled away quickly.

"**Where is she ?"**

"**Elena…"**

"**I want to see her, where is she ?"**

"**She's… upstairs, in my bedroom."**

As soon as Stefan finished his sentence, Elena ran upstairs and found Damon going out of his brother's room.

"**Damon !"**

"**Oh, Elena. Katherine's sleeping."**

"**Can I see her ?"**

"**Sure, but don't make any noise."**

"**Thanks."**

She walked past him and turned the door handle, but Damon stopped her.

"**Elena… I want you to know that I'm sorry. About what happened to her. I know you care a lot about Katherine."**

"**It wasn't your fault, Damon. It's not Tyler's either."**

"**Yeah. Be careful."**

"**I will."**

And she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Damon hadn't lied, Katherine was sleeping. But when Elena sat on the bad next to her, she moved and her eyes fluttered and she finally opened them.

"**E-Elena ?"**

"**Hey. How do you feel ?"**

"**What are you doing here ?"**

"**The ritual's over, Klaus is dead. There's no threat upon me anymore."**

"**I'm glad."**

"**I'm mad at you."**

Katherine smiled and closed her eyes.

"**Why ?"**

"**Are you kidding me ? You… I told you to be careful and you got bitten by a werewolf ! You know it's lethal for a vampire !"**

"**Yeah, well, I promised I would keep your friends safe and I believe that Damon is one of them."**

"**But you're gonna die…"**

"**I've lived long enough, you know."**

"**I'm not letting you die."**

Elena lied down besides her doppelganger and took her hand.

"**You have no right to give up now, Katherine. Not when I just discovered who you truly are."**

"**Elena… You have your friends here, and your family. Stefan and Damon are both in love with you, you're not alone. They'll keep you safe. You will have a good life."**

"**It won't be a good life if you're not part of it."**

Katherine sat up and looked at Elena. Only then, the young girl noticed the wound on Katherine's neck. It was red and seemed awfully painful. Elena pointed to the bite and said :

"**Does it hurt ?"**

"**A lot, but it's still bearable."**

"**I'm sorry. I am so sorry."**

Suddenly, the vampire's eyes went red and she started to shake. Elena frowned and took Katherine by the shoulder.

"**Kat ? Katherine what's wrong ?"**

"**You should… leave. Now !"**

"**I'm not leaving you !"**

"**Elena, just GO !"**

She didn't mean to shout, but Katherine felt something terrible coming from within her and she feared it was the beginning of dementia. She didn't want to hurt Elena.

"**Go away, call Elijah !"**

Elena nodded and got up, then she ran to the door and closed it behind her.

"**ELIJAH !"**

* * *

"**She's okay now. I chained her into the basement with Damon's help. It's the safest place we've got here."**

"**Can I see her ?"**

"**Katherine's not herself right now. She needs to rest."**

"**Don't you know a cure for a werewolf bite ?"**

"**Unfortunately, I don't. But you should ask your friend Bonnie."**

"**Bonnie, of course ! Stefan, can you drive me to her house, please ?"**

"**Yeah, sure."**

Stefan was a bit confused to see how distraught Elena was. He knew that Elena and Katherine had bonded and had developed a weird kind of relationship, but he hadn't expected to see her so upset about Katherine's bite. Although the vampire had hurt him, he had to recognize that he couldn't hate her. As much as he wanted to, Stefan had never been able to hate Katherine. After all, she'd been his very first love and everybody knows you never forget your first love. So he was feeling bad, thinking that Katherine was going to die for saving Damon's life. And to see how much it hurt Elena, Stefan promised himself that he would do anything to save Katherine. He would find a cure.

* * *

Bonnie was slowly recovering from all the efforts she had done during the ritual. It had taken all her strength to weaken Klaus and now she was the one feeling weak. Jeremy was staying with her and doing anything she asked him to do. So when she heard a knock on the door, she told him to check who it was.

"**It's Elena and Stefan !"**

"**Let them in."**

He opened the door and they quickly entered the house. Bonnie stood up from the couch and welcomed Elena with a hug.

"**Bonnie, I'm glad you're okay !"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine… Elena, what's wrong ?"**

Elena had tears in her eyes, and it was harder every minute to hold them. She blinked, managed to smile and said :

"**You know about Katherine ?"**

"**I've heard, yes. I have to say that I'm very surprised of what she did."**

"**If you guys knew her better, no one would be surprised."**

"**Well, she never showed us her good side… anyway, what can I do ?"**

"**Could you look into your books of spells if they talk about how to cure a werewolf bite ?"**

Bonnie hesitated and her look wandered between Jeremy and Stefan, who were watching her intently. She refocused on Elena.

"**I can try, but I'm afraid it won't be very useful."**

"**We're four. We're all going to search."**

"**Okay, I'll bring them downstairs. Stefan, can you help me ?"**

"**Sure."**

They disappeared upstairs, leaving Elena with her brother.

"**Are you okay Jeremy ? I'm sorry I didn't even ask you."**

"**Don't worry, I'm good. Bonnie trapped Alaric and I into the house we used as a repair, to protect us. I've missed the whole ritual."**

"**Well, I'm glad she did so. At least you're not hurt."**

Jeremy took her sister's hand and led her to the couch.

"**You should sit, you look exhausted."**

"**Thank you."**

She rested her head on his shoulder and they closed their eyes for a few seconds, before Stefan and Bonnie came back downstairs.

"**Here's work for everybody !"**

* * *

"**Nothing. I'm sorry Elena."**

Elena sighed and closed her own book. They'd been looking for two hours and hadn't found anything. Now all she wanted to do was to go back to Katherine, to enjoy the time she had left with her.

"**Stefan, can you drive me back to your place, please ?"**

"**Yeah, of course."**

He needed to speak with her anyway. They said goodbye to Bonnie and Jeremy, and left soon after. In their way home, Elena remained silent. Stefan was the one who spoke first.

"**How are you ?"**

"**Could be better."**

"**I'm sorry about Katherine. What she did was incredibly brave, and yet so stupid…"**

"**I told you we could trust her."**

"**I know. I should have listened to you."**

"**It's okay, I understand why you're being careful with her. She's done a lot of bad things to you and Damon."**

"**She just made it up to us, by saving Damon."**

"**Yeah, I guess so."**

"**So… We're still together ?"**

Elena blinked and looked at him with surprise :

"**Yes, we are. Why would you ask ?"**

"**It's just… Elena, I love you. But it seems like you're slowly slipping away from me and I don't know how to keep you by my side."**

"**Things have been crazy lately. It's nothing. It'll all go back to normal soon."**

Stefan kept his eyes on the road and asked bluntly :

"**What do you feel for her ?"**

Elena's jaw almost dropped to the floor when she heard that.

"**What… What do you mean ?"**

"**I mean, the way you act when it comes to Katherine is weird."**

"**I would act exactly the same if it was Bonnie or Caroline dying ! Or even you !"**

"**Maybe. But there's something more between the two of you."**

They stopped the car in front of the house and Stefan opened the passenger door before Elena could reach its handle. He helped her going out.

"**I'm not blaming you, Elena. I just want to understand."**

"**There's nothing I can say to you, Stefan. I don't even know myself what's going on."**

"**Just tell me if your feelings for me are changing. I need to know that."**

Elena sighed and lowered her head. She kept her eyes on the ground while she said :

"**I care about you, Stefan. And I love you. But with Katherine… It's different. I don't know if it's love because it seems so more powerful and it scares me…"**

When Stefan saw the tears forming in Elena's eyes, he couldn't help but engulf her in his embrace.

"**Shh, don't cry. I didn't want to push you, I'm sorry."**

"**It's not your fault, Stefan. You're so good to me, and I just want to love you, but I can't control it…"**

"**You can't choose who you love, I know that."**

They didn't say anything else. She just stayed in his arms for a few minutes, and then they walked together into the house.

* * *

Elijah and Damon were sitting silently in the living-room. There was tension in the air because they could hear Katherine screaming, down in the basement.

"**Let me go ! Damon I swear I'm gonna kill you !"**

Elena walked toward Damon and asked angrily :

"**What did you do to her ?"**

"**Nothing, sweet Elena. She yelled at me, saying that she wanted to leave, and I just told her to go to hell and that she wouldn't leave."**

"**She saved your life !"**

"**I know. But I've spent one hundred and forty five years looking for her, loving her, and then learnt that she had never given a damn shit about me. I have a grudge against her, what can I do ?"**

She shook her head and left the room. Stefan watched her leave and when he saw that she was going downstairs, he ran and grabbed her arm.

"**Stefan, let me go !"**

"**Don't open the door. She's not herself right now, she could hurt you. Stay away, okay ?"**

"**Okay."**

* * *

After Stefan let her go, Elena approached the door and looked inside the cell. Katherine was sitting on the floor, her back against the rock, her wrists chained to the wall.. It hurt Elena to see her like that. She remembered too well Rose's death. A painful and very slow death. She shook her head : no need to think about that now. As much as she wanted to open the door, she remembered Stefan's warning and stayed behind.

"**Katherine ?"**

"**Elena ?"**

"**It's me."**

"**You shouldn't have come back."**

"**I want to be with you."**

"**Why ? I'm vulnerable, dying. It sucks. I can't drink blood without puking afterwards."**

Elena winced.

"**I'm so sorry."**

"**Don't…"**

Katherine was cut by a coughing spell that made her spill some blood. Only then, Elena noticed the amount of blood bags next to the vampire, and her stained clothes.

"**Oh my God…"**

"**You should leave. Death isn't far from me anymore. How ironic. We finally manage to kill Klaus, I'm free after spending more than five hundred years running and I'm dying. Alone."**

That's when Elena decided that she couldn't stay away. She unlocked the door and ran toward her doppelganger.

"**What the hell are you doing ? Go away !"**

"**No."**

Elena took Katherine's face between her hands and said firmly :

"**You are not alone. I am here. And I'm staying here until…"**

"**Until I die."**

The vampire managed to smile.

"**Thank you."**

Elena looked at the chains and frowned.

"**Don't they hurt you ?"**

"**No. It's just uncomfortable, because I can't sleep."**

Before Katherine had time to understand what was happening, Elena had freed her right arm from the chain.

"**Elena ? What are you doing ?"** She whispered.

"**I'm getting you out of here. You deserve to rest in a nice place."**

"**They won't let you !"**

"**I'll distract them while you go away."**

"**You're crazy."**

"**Meet me in my room."**

* * *

"**I'm going home. I'm tired."**

"**You can sleep here if you want."**

"**No, Stefan, thanks, but I need new clothes. I'll see you all later."**

"**Okay."**

Elijah smiled to Elena and she had the conviction that he knew what she'd just done. She smiled back and hurried to the door. She was going to take Katherine's car. She'd be home in less than ten minutes.

* * *

Katherine let herself fall onto Elena's bed and she closed her eyes. It felt good to be here, but the pain running though her veins was excruciating. She had no more strength. She was going to die, there was no cure. Before she could realize it, she fell asleep. Almost immediately, images of her whole life flashed past her eyes. Her family, her baby, her transformation, her murders, Stefan and Damon, murders again, Elena. Elena, and Elena again. Suddenly it stopped, and she was in a room, alone.

"**Katherine?"**

She startled and turned round, only to come face to face with her doppelganger.

"**Elena ?"**

"**What are you doing here ? Are you okay ?"**

"**I…"**

She paused briefly, and realized that she didn't feel any pain anymore. Her hand reached her neck and she held out a cry of surprise when all she could touch was her soft skin. There was no wound, no bite.

"**Where am I ?"**

"**I don't know. I think I'm dreaming."**

"**Then we both are."**

All of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

"**Katherine ! Katherine !"**

The vampire was slowly coming back to consciousness, and vaguely felt someone shaking her shoulders. Somehow, she manage to open her eyes.

"**What ?"**

"**Oh, Katherine, you scared me !"**

When her vision came back to normal, Katherine realized that she was still lying on Elena's bed, and that it was her own doppelganger talking to her. And she could tell Elena was worried.

"**What happened ?"**

"**I found you sleeping on my bed, and I decided to do the same. Then you were in my dream, and the second after, you weren't. I woke up and you looked so pale, it freaked me out. When I tried to wake you up, you didn't respond. God, I was so worried you were dead !"**

Katherine tried to smile but her attempt failed and she winced in pain.

"**Well, it shouldn't be long anymore."**

"**Don't say that."**

"**I passed out, Elena. I'm weak. I can… barely speak. My throat is burning, I need some blood."**

"**Blood ! Shit !"**

In her rush, Elena had totally forgotten to take a few blood bags for Katherine.

"**I forgot the blood, how can I be so stupid !"**

The vampire reached for Elena's hand and held it tight.

"**It doesn't matter. I want you… to stay with me. Please."**

"**Of course, I'm not leaving your side."**

Elena cuddled against Katherine, never letting go of her hand. Suddenly, she said :

"**Take my blood."**

No response.

"**Katherine ? Take some of my blood."**

"**There's no point, I'll end up spilling it out on your bed."**

"**You can try."**

"**No."**

The young girl stood up and took her pair of scissors in her right hand. Then she made a sliced cut in her left wrist. Katherine instantly smelled the blood and she winced. She needed it. Her body was aching for Elena's blood, or for Elena herself, she didn't know and didn't care. Elena moved closer to her and put her bleeding wrist under her nose. Katherine's fangs got out against her will, and she knew she wouldn't be able to fight it.

"**Don't hesitate to knock me out if it hurts to much."**

"**I'll remember that."**

Then Katherine's mouth covered Elena's wrist and she started to suck the blood out of her doppelganger's body. It felt good, extremely good. Actually, Katherine had never tasted something like that. It made her feel better. She closed her eyes as she continued to drink. When she heard Elena's heartbeat slowing down, she reluctantly pulled away and sighed.

"**Sit down, Elena."**

"**I'm fine. How do you feel ?"**

"**Tired, but it seems to hurt a little less."**

"**Then sleep. I'll stay with you."**

Katherine closed her eyes and muttered a "thank you" to Elena.

"**Anything for you."**

"**I think I really like you, Elena."**

"**I like you too."**

"**You're so easy to love…"**

Elena didn't know what to say. Besides, Katherine seemed to be already half-asleep.

"**I… Hum, thank you."**

"**I think I love you…"**

Katherine wasn't even sure that she had said that out loud, but then she drifted off to sleep and forgot everything.

* * *

_Well well well... Last chapter next week ! Thank you for reading, it means a lot :)_

**OTH-FOQ**


	18. Chapter 18

_I couldn't wait til sunday to update the last chapter... So, this it it ! The end of the story :)_

_Ok, so first of all I want to say THANK YOU, really, I mean it with all my heart, to the people who reviewed this story, put it in their favorites or story alerts. It means a lot to me and I hope you'll follow my other stories too. _

_Then, this chapter in not long because I didn't want it to be long. It's the way it's supposed to be ;)_

_I hope my English mistakes are not too bad & numerous !_

_And finally, I have a question. Have you seen the VD season 2 bloopers ? Well, I saw it and I was like WTF when I saw Nina running into the wall the first seconds of the video. I've been wondering why on earth would she do something like that, and I've finally found out ! It's part of a deleted scene from 2x11. Look for it on YT or Google, it's a scene I would have loved to see in the show. A scene where we can see another side of Katherine, and where Stefan admits that he loved her..._

_Anyway, enough shared. Read, enjoy, and give me some last nice reviews for this story (is it possible to reach 80 reviews at least ?) !_

_Cheers !_

* * *

Lying next to Katherine, Elena had her eyes wide open. She was still thinking about the vampire's words just before she fell asleep an hour ago. _I think I love you…_ What did that even mean ? She wanted to scream, to shake Katherine until she wakes up but of course she would never do that. She turned her head to the left and looked at her doppelganger. Katherine seemed to peaceful when she was sleeping that it made Elena smile. She let her eyes wander on the pretty face next to her and gasped : where the hell was the bite ? She was pretty sure she'd seen it on the right side of Katherine's neck. Slowly, she got up and walked around the bed until she was on the other side of Katherine. She bent down and searched for the bite on the left side of the neck. There was nothing. Elena couldn't understand how it happened so she took the decision to wake up Katherine, once again.

"**Katherine ! Wake up, come on !"**

Before she could even start to process what was happening, Elena found herself pinned to the opposite wall of her room, a very angry vampire holding her throat with a powerful hand. When Katherine recognized Elena, the fangs retracted themselves and she let go of her.

"**Elena ?"**

"**Yeah, it's me."** She said, catching her breath.

"**I'm sorry. But you should know it's not a good thing to wake a sleeping vampire."**

"**Katherine."**

"**What ?"**

"**How- How do you feel now ?"**

Only then, Katherine realized that she felt perfectly good. Automatically, her right hand touched her neck and she frowned.

"**What the…"**

"**Yeah, I had the same reaction."**

"**I'm healed ?"**

"**Seems like you are."**

"**But… How ?"**

Elena's phone started to ring and she grabbed it. It was Bonnie. Elena looked at her doppelganger who nodded. She answered :

"**Bonnie ?"**

"**Are you crazy or what ?"**

"**Wait, what are you talking about ?"**

"**Stefan tried to call you and you didn't pick up your phone !"**

"**Really ? Sorry, I was sleeping…"**

"**Where is Katherine ?"**

"**She's… with me."**

"**Oh, God, Elena, you're so careless sometimes ! Anyway, I may have find a way to save her life."**

Elena was about to say something but Katherine silenced her with a finger on her mouth.

"**I went to the house where all the witches were burnt and called for them. Emily answered me."**

"**What did she say ?"**

"**She said that only the blood of the person you love can save you from a werewolf bite. It can't work unless the love is returned, of course."**

"…"

"**You still here ?"**

"**Yeah. Thank you Bonnie. But Katherine's already healed."**

"**What ?"**

"**I gave her some of my blood and there's no wound anymore."**

"**How's that possible ?"**

"**It's probably a creepy doppelganger thing, you know. Don't think too much about it."**

"**But Emily…"**

"**Bonnie, please. Just drop it."**

"**Okay…"**

"**Tell Stefan I'll call him later, please."**

"**Sure."**

She hung up the phone and throw it on her bed. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Katherine was looking outside the window and Elena was leaning against the wall. When she finally decided that she couldn't handle the built-up tension in the room, she said calmly :

"**You kissed me."**

Katherine didn't even turn round. It was like she hadn't heard her. Elena pushed further :

"**You kissed me, and earlier you said you love me."**

Still no reaction from the vampire, and Elena was starting to get pissed off. She took one of her shoes and threw it at Katherine's head.

"**It doesn't hurt me."**

"**At least you talk to me. Katherine, what's going on, seriously ?"**

Katherine sighed and finally agreed to look at Elena.

"**Seriously ? I don't know. I feel something inside of me, something I had never felt in more than five hundred years of life. All I know is that you're the reason I feel that way. I can't tell you what it is because I have no idea. I don't have any answers to give you. Because I don't know **_**shit**_**."**

"**I think… I think that you know, Katherine. But you're just too scared to admit it. When Bonnie called me, you prevented me from telling her you were healed. Because you wanted to hear what she had to say. Although you already knew what she was going to tell me. When you realized that the bite was gone, you understood that my blood had been the cure. You're scared, Katherine. Because you love me."**

Elena's boldness acted like a detonator on Katherine. The girl was right. She was damn right.

"**You think I love you ?"**

"**I know you do."**

"**Well… I need to be sure, if you don't mind."**

Even if she did, Katherine didn't give Elena enough time to react. In less than a second, she was lying on the bed, Elena beneath her.

"**If what Bonnie said is true, if I really love you, then you love me too."**

"**I never said I didn't."**

Katherine frowned, a little taken aback by Elena's direct answer. Then she leaned forward and kissed her without a warning. But Elena wasn't surprised at all. She'd been expecting this and she kissed her back with passion. She couldn't free herself from Katherine's grip on her wrists, but she didn't care if she was on top or not. All that mattered was that she felt amazingly great. A kiss from Stefan had never given her so many chills and butterflies in the stomach. And yet, Stefan was a very good kisser. But Katherine was an entirely different thing. Katherine pulled away and started to kiss her neck. Elena immediately missed the sensation of the vampire's lips on hers, but she didn't complain. She let out an involuntary moan when she felt Katherine's fangs pressed against her soft skin. She managed to whisper into the vampire's ear :

"**Go ahead. Bite me."**

And Katherine bit.

* * *

"**I love you. There. I said it. See ? I'm not afraid."**

Elena smiled even though Katherine couldn't see her. She was lying in her arms, her head on the vampire's chest.

"**It's good to know. And by the way, I love you too."**

"**You know that we'll have to tell them, right ?"**

"**Yeah… But for now I just want to enjoy my time alone with you. I was so scared that you would die…"**

"**Shh, don't think about it. I'm here."**

Katherine gently stroke Elena's hair and placed a kiss upon her head.

"**I can't believe I hated you."**

"**Love, hate, such a fine line. That's what I told Stefan the day I came back. He said that he hated me."**

"**Stefan… How's he going to take the news ? Can you even imagine ? His girlfriend is now in love with his ex-lover."**

"**He will understand. It'll take time, but he will. Damon will be the complicated part."**

"**I don't care about what he thinks."**

"**He loves you."**

"**A lot of people do, but I only need you to love me."**

Katherine grinned and she rolled on top of Elena.

"**I'll love you forever."**

"**Forever won't be long for me."**

"**It could. We could have an eternity together."**

"**Are you proposing to turn me into a vampire ?"**

"**I'll do whatever you want me to do to you…"**

Elena was silent for a moment, and Katherine kissed her gently all over her face.

"**Okay."**

"**Okay what ?"**

"**Okay. I want you to turn me."**

* * *

_Tadaaaaaa ! Did you like it or not ? Hopefully, it's not a disappointing ending ! Most of you guys wanted a happy-ending, so here it is._

_I will write again for Katherine/Elena (or other pairing), but I'm currently working on another project. This story is the best I've written so far. It's the one that got the most reviews and hits. Once again, thank you._

_Until next,_

**_OTH-FOQ_**


End file.
